L'âme n'est pas qu'aux humains
by Denberry
Summary: Et si quelqu'un avait compris Envy avant qu'il ne se suicide ? /Début sérieux, puis après ma débilité vous dit coucou
1. Chapter 1

Hello, encore une fanfic du gamin. Oui je te laisse le clavier arrête de gueuler.

Yukki : Je gueulais pas !

Denden : Je sais je voulais juste t'emmerder -w-

Yukki : Tiens, bah à la fin de cette fanfic je vais ramener Envy, tu vas bien t'entendre avec -

Denden : ... J'appelle Tsu' '-'

Tsu' : Je suis déjà là -

Denden : *plaquage de rugby* T'es là depuis quand ma Tsu' ? ^w^

Tsu' : Un sac d'os ne peut pas me faire tomber ! Bwahaha !

Yukki : Alors pourquoi t'es en-dessous d'elle ?

Tsu' : *se rend compte* Merde '-' Je viens d'arriver.

Yukki : Bon c'est super, je vais me retrouver avec trois psychopates dans peu de temps -

Tsu' : Héhé +.+ Sinon on peut savoir le thème ?

Yukki : Heu le thème... Je dirais "Envy qui meurt pas".

Tsu' : Ça donne pas envie.

Yukki : Va te faire ! Et puis pourquoi "ça donne pas envie" ?!

Tsu' : Parce que c'est toi qui l'écrit u.u

Yukki : Hey j'suis pas si mauvais que ça !

Tsu' : Mais je veux voir Envy vivant alors... *-*

Yukki : Ça y est elle devient bipolaire '-'"

Denden : Tu crois qu'il aime le chocolat ? Comme ça je vais faire des gâteaux dans des tasses~

Yukki : Oui, va faire des gâteaux. Tsu' tu veux pas aller l'aider ? :D

Tsu' : Viiiiiii !

Je crois que je vais arrêter de taper notre conversation '-' pitié que le chocolat ne les rende pas plus tarés TwT

Pour votre information, l'achimie présente dans ce manga s'écrit avec un "e" et pas un "i".

Leçon de notre amie Tsu' :

Alchimie = utilisation de potions

Alchemie = utilisation de l'esprit et de matériaux

Alchymie = les deux

La prononciation ne varie pas, ainsi le "e" s'entend "i".

C'était une leçon de vocabulaire par Tsu'.

Bref. Se situe juste avant le suicide d'Envy dans la saison Brotherhood.

* * *

Roy était calmé depuis seulement quelques secondes, cependant son regard envers la petite créature verte qui se débattait dans la main d'Edward était toujours haineux. Bien qu'un certain étonnement se reflétait sur son visage à l'affirmation du jeune alchemiste : Envy était jaloux des humains.

Ayant arrêté ses effusions d'insultes, la bestiole verte qu'est devenu Envy cessa de se débattre.

_ Pourquoi... Pourquoi faut-il qu'un gamin comme toi puisse me comprendre... Toi qui est humain qui plus est... sanglota-t-il.

_ Je ne te comprends pas, justement. J'ai simplement compris que tu enviais les humains. Mais je ne sais pas exactement _ce_ _que_ tu leur envie.

Envy resta muet un temps, avant de crier :

_ LEUR ÂME !

L'assistance se trouva avec les yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-il envier cela, lui qui vit grâce à une pierre philosophale, constituée, d'ailleurs, de milliers d'âmes humaines ?

Seul l'alchemiste blond le trouva stupide. Tellement qu'il se déconcentra un instant et la créature s'était glissée hors de sa main d'acier et était parterre, ramenant lentement ses pattes vers sa cavité bucale. Ed, comprenant où il voulait en venir, se pencha aussitôt vers lui et le retint de faire le geste fatal. Il ne le laisserait pas se retirer sa pierre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, imbécile ?! gémit le suicidaire de sa voix si petite, larmes aux yeux.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. C'est toi l'imbécile. répliqua-t-il. Pourquoi envie-tu l'âme humaine ?

Nouveau petit silence.

_ Eux seuls en possèdent.

_ Idiot ! Comment crois-tu que tu sois vivant si tu n'avais pas d'âme ?!

_ Mais je ne ressens aucune émotion ! Seuls ceux ayant une âme les ressentent ! continua-t-il de se plaindre.

_ Tu vis, tu penses, tu vois, tu parles. Si tu n'avais pas d'âme, rien de tout cela ne te serait possible. Tu ne dois juste pas savoir _ce_ _qu'est_ un sentiment.

Il attrapa une nouvelle fois le petit corps vert de sa main auto-mail.

_ Lieutenant... Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir.

Ledit lieutenant Hawkeye ouvrit des yeux étonnés.

_ Et pourquoi cela ? C'est un ennemi, Alchemiste Fullmetal. répondit-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, gamin ? ajouta l'ennemi en question.

_ J'ai promis de ne plus laisser personne mourir. Al et moi y tenons.

_ C'est un ennemi, Edward ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! se voulut-elle autoritaire.

_ Un ennemi qui n'a encore pas vécu ! s'exclama-t-il.

La surprise se lisait sur le visage de chaque personne présente, aucun d'eux ne semblait comprendre ce que le blond leur disait.

_ Il était seulement influencé par les paroles de son "père" et les autres homonculus. Laissez-moi au moins trouver quoi faire de lui, au lieu de le tuer. Je le surveillerai, j'en prendrai toutes responsabilités. S'il-vous-plaît, Lieutenant, Colonel. demanda-t-il, se tournant vers ceux dont il évoquait le statut tour à tour.

Mustang restait dans sa colère intérieure, étant certainement incapable de voir autre chose que sa vengeance, les yeux rivés sur le mur qui lui était de côté. Riza, elle, plongeait son regard dans celui d'Ed. Ses traits s'avérèrent compassifs, aussi elle émit un long soupir.

_ Bien... souffla-t-elle. Nous te laissons quelques jours, le temps que le Colonel reprenne toute sa conscience et que nous ayons décidé de ce qu'il adviendra de lui.

Elle n'en cachait pas moins un regard méprisant envers le poing métalique.

« Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce que ce gamin a en tête... » pensa Envy.

Le lieutenant regarda chacune des personnes dans le couloir, et prit une inspiration avant de déclarer :

_ Continuons.

Personne ne se dérogea, et tous partirent. Edward les suivit des yeux, puis reportèrent ceux-ci sur la minuscule créature qu'il tenait dans la main.

_ C'est qui le minus maintenant ? pouffa-t-il.

Envy regarda simplement ailleurs.

_ Bon, si tu restes sous cette forme...

Il toucha de sa main de chair celle d'acier, et la posa au sol pour en sortir un bocal ressemblant à celui où était précédemment enfermé le sadique miniature. Il lui montra d'ailleurs en le nargant.

_ Tu veux vraiment pas reprendre ta forme humaine ? Parce que là, je dois dire, t'es vraiment dégueulasse.

Il sembla piqué au fard, et sauta hors la main de l'alchemiste. Il reprit alors tant bien que mal sa forme humaine, et affichait un visage comme horrifié, à moins qu'il ne soit juste désemparé.

_ Tu sais, le bocal, c'était pour que ton "père" ne te vois pas. dit Edward en haussant les épaules.

_ Je m'en fiche. Explique moi... ce que tu entendais par "n'a pas encore vécu"...

_ Tu étais convaincu de ne pas avoir d'âme. Tu sais très bien ce que j'entends par là.

_ Mais... comment tu peux... me comprendre, comme ça, tu ne devrais pas... Sale nabot ! s'écria-t-il, alors qu'il s'était assis en tombant presque, et regardait le sol.

_ Qui est si petit qu'il n'a pas un cerveau assez grand pour réfléchir ?! s'emporta ledit "nabot".

_ Toi espèce de con... marmona-t-il en essuyant ses yeux humide d'une main, l'autre appuyée derrière son dos.

Edward tiqua mais resta calme.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas m'attendre plus loin, vers la sortie. Ton "père" ne doit pas te voir et qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver par ici, puisque c'est assez proche. Cache-toi, par contre.

Envy sembla déconcerté, la tête relevée vers lui.

_ ... Quoi ? articula-t-il.

_ T'as bien entendu ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, nan ? À moins que tu sois bouché. dit-il en se grattant l'oreille du petit doigt et regardant le mur, histoire de le faire chier en lui parlant presque de dos.

_ Mais je suis pas à tes ordres ! gueula le soi-disant sourd.

Ed s'approcha de lui, se pencha et posa l'index sur son front.

_ Écoute-moi bien espèce de chieur, je viens de te sauver la vie et je prends beaucoup de risques en faisant ça. Et je vais pas te maltraiter, alors calme-toi et pour le moment, fais ce que je te dis. menaça-t-il l'homonculus.

_ Mais je t'ai rien demandé moi ! grinça l'autre.

_ Alors il n'y a que moi qui entendais ta silencieuse détresse ? Tu voulais vivre avec des sentiments, mais tu ne voulais pas l'admettre, car pour toi, les sentiments appartiennent aux humains, et tu préférais les considérer comme inférieurs.

Petite pause.

_ Et là, tu as trouvé plus fort que toi ; un humain qui non seulement te comprends, mais veut aussi t'aider. Ouah, Envy, te voilà tombé bien bas. se moqua-t-il.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?! s'enquit l'homonculus de l'envie.

_ Te faire comprendre qu'il y a toujours plus fort que soit. Et qu'on ne peut pas toujours compter que sur soi-même. Et puis, pour me venger, j'ai aussi envie de te faire chier. Tu m'as refilé ta méchanceté, t'as vu ? sourit-il sadiquement.

_ Tch'...

Envy resta muet, et se décida à se lever. Edward fit de même. L'homonculus le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants, et lui tourna le dos, avançant vers la sortie. L'alchemiste sourit, satisfait d'avoir réussi à lui faire fermer sa gueule. Il se retourna de l'autre côté.

Il devait rejoindre les autres avec le "père". La guerre n'était pas finie.

oXoXoXo

Envy marchait depuis quelques minutes, se remémorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait le chemin vers la sortie. L'attendre là-bas, hein... Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, mais il était tellement déstabilisé qu'il se laissa aller. Était-ce vrai ce que le nabot avait dit ? Les humains ne sont donc pas les seuls a posséder une âme ? Son "père" les aurait seulement manipulés, lui et les autres homonculus ? Greed, lui, a dû s'en rendre compte avant, et s'est rangé dans l'autre camp. Il était pourtant vrai qu'il n'avait vécu que de rancœur envers les humains, leur jalousant les sentiments et l'âme, qu'il pensait ne pas posséder. Mais il était vivant, il faisait mouvoir son corps à sa guise ! Ça voulait bien dire qu'une âme gérait l'enveloppe corporelle, et qu'il s'agissait alors de la sienne ! Il souriait bêtement sur ses pensées, heureux d'enfin pouvoir "commencer" à vivre. Mais des doutes apparurent : devait-il regretter tous les meutres d'innocents qu'il avait commis ? Si l'alchemiste nain l'avait entendu, il y a de très fortes chances qu'il lui aurait fait toute une morale sur la vie d'innocents, et qu'il aurait plutôt intérêt à regretter ses actions. Cependant il ne voulait pas encore réfléchir à cela, après tout, il s'agissait bien de sentiments, non ? Et comme il n'y connaissait rien... autant attendre un peu.

Le jaillissement soudain d'une lumière –certainement de l'alchemie– le tira de ses réflexions, et il préféra accélérer sa marche. Il trouva enfin la sortie, et se posta à l'extérieur. Il leva sa tête vers le ciel et constata que l'éclipse était bientôt complète. Allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Étrangement, il l'espérait. Parce que si le nabot s'en tirait, il serait sous surveillance. D'un autre côté, si le "géniteur" gagnait, le monde deviendrait chaotique, et à vouloir encore et toujours des pierres philosophales, la vie sur Terre n'existerait plus. Finalement, la première option était mieux pour tout le monde.

Il patienta encore un moment, puis alla s'installer sur le toit d'une maison proche, et de là observa la progression de l'eclipse. Quand des cris se firent entendre. Il regarda le sol, et y perçut une certaine mélasse d'eau sombre montant assez rapidement. Il se releva et passa de toit en toit, tous plus hauts les uns que les autres, jusqu'à ce que l'inondation s'arrête. Il eu le temps de voir les alentours engloutis dans cette masse obscure et sentit son cœur le serrer violemment dans la poitrine, à tel point que la peau même sembla s'engouffrer entre ses côtes, et il respirait de moins en moins bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

Des milliers d'âmes quittèrent leurs enveloppes charnelles respectives à ce moment-là, et furent comme aspirées vers le centre d'un quelconque cercle. Pour toutes, le noir. Elles restèrent inconscientes jusqu'à ce qu'une force mystérieuse leur permette de regagner leurs corps.

L'homonculus se réveilla comme d'un affreux cauchemar, une migraine effroyable s'emparant de ses tempes.

_ J'ai été inconscient ... ? demanda-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s'assit sur son bâtiments, regardant les autres personnes dans les rues en train de se relever. Au moins son "père" avait échoué à sa tentative de création d'une pierre philosophale. Ayant bougé de l'endroit prévu, il s'interrogea sur le lieu où il allait pouvoir attendre le petit alchemiste. Il décida de rester à son emplacement, il irait vers lui quand il l'apercevrait en ville.

Mais le temps qu'il mettait lui parraissait incroyablement long. Il releva une nouvelle fois la tête vers le ciel. L'éclipse était passée.

Plus tard, il aperçut, non loin, ce qu'il put reconnaître comme le nabot sur un brancard. Bah bien joué, maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve l'hôpital.

Il descendit donc de son toit.

oXoXoXo

Les frères Elric furent emmenés à l'hôpital de Central, ils étaient complètement fatigués. Et ce n'est qu'une fois confortablement installé dans un lit aux draps blancs qu'Edward se souvint, relevant son dos d'un coup :

_ Merde, j'ai oublié Envy ! s'écria-t-il.

Des frappes contre une vitre se firent entendre. Le blond tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en question, et son visage resta figé avec des yeux grand ouverts.

_ ... Envy ? réalisa-t-il face à l'homonculus derrière la plaque de verre.

Celui-ci tapa une nouvelle fois, du plat du poing.

_ Ouvre ! articula-t-il, sait-on jamais si la fenêtre était bien isolée.

L'hospitalisé se leva péniblement de son lit (qui était fichtrement confortable !) et alla ouvrir ladite fenêtre.

_ Désolé, j'espère que tu m'as pas attendu trop longtemps, j'ai été forcé d'aller à l'hôpital. expliqua-t-il.

_ J'ai vu ça, ouais. J'étais sur un toit et je t'ai vu te faire emmener sur un brancard, toi et un autre gars blond. dit Envy en entrant dans la chambre, et il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

_ C'était mon frère.

Edward, lui, alla se rallonger dans son lit.

_ Ton frère ? L'armure ambulante ? demanda le squatteur de chambre.

_ Il a enfin récupéré son corps. sourit le blond vers le plafond.

_ Au moins une bonne nouvelle.

_ Attends, la population entière d'Amestris a failli crever, le fou est mort, et ce serait la seule bonne nouvelle ?! s'enquit Ed.

_ Bah j'étais pas là alors... haussa l'autre les épaules.

Un silence se fit. Envy baissa le regard au sol, et attendit avant de murmurer :

_ Merci.

Ed tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit une pichenette sur le côté de la tête.

_ T'es sacrément con, Envy. J'allais pas laisser quelqu'un crever alors qu'il agissait pas de lui-même.

L'intéressé lui fit totalement dos et bouda.

_ Et toi ta gentillesse est pas proportionnelle à ta taille.

_ Wah, depuis quand tu sors des trucs aussi profonds ? se moqua l'allongé.

_ Aujourd'hui. Je vais même essayer de faire de l'humour pas glauque, tiens.

_ Ça fait bizarre.

_ Quoi ?

_ Bah, t'es pas aussi emmerdant que d'habitude.

_ Va te faire. rétorqua le brun.

Ed poussa un long soupir.

_ M'en veux pas si je m'endors... prévint-il d'une voix fatiguée.

_ Ouais. Au fait, j'peux rester pour cette nuit ?

_ Tu dors où d'habitude ?

_ Là où je peux.

_ Ouais ben j'suis sympa mais faut pas pousser trop loin non plus.

Envy afficha un sourire narquois.

_ C'est pas toi qui a dit que t'allais me surveiller ?

Le fatigué se souvint de ses propres paroles.

_ Et merde...

L'homonculus ricana.

_ Héhé, eh oui, faut faire attention à ce qu'on dit, Full-nabot. le narga-t-il.

_ Y'a pas une autre chambre de libre ? soupira le "nabot".

_ J'en sais rien.

Edward bailla bruyament.

_ Ouais... bonne nuit.

_ Hm ? fit l'autre en se tournant vers lui.

Il s'était endormi. Envy ne bougea pas, étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était rendu au sommeil.

Il s'allongea à son tour, et regarda le visage calme de son vis-à-vis.

« Mais j'ai pas compris pourquoi il a dit qu'il allait me surveiller. »

* * *

La suite une autre fois ! ('me faut aussi de l'inspiration) Si vous avez des idées, hésitez pas à mp. Bye o/

En attendant, Envy débarqua chez notre Denden. La fenêtre était ouverte pour aérer.

Denden : Gaaaaah mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ! Ma chambre est trop petite pour quatre personnes !

Vyvy : Bah dis-le tout de suite si je dérange ! *veine qui ressort sur la tempe*

Tsu' : *lui saute dessus* Copaaaaaiiiiin !~

Vyvy : *gueule* Mais elle est tarée ! O.o

Yukki : Mais je t'avais dit qu'il allait venir '-'

Denden : Mais les gâteaux sont presque froids à cause de toi .

Yukki : Pourquoi à cause de moi ? o.o

Denden : Parce que c'est toi qui devais le faire venir et là c'est un peu tard . *part dans la cuisine*

Vyvy : DÉGAGE !

Tsu' : T^T Connaaaaard

*bruits de micro-onde* Tiiiing !

Denden : *revient avec quatre tasses sur un plateau* Ta da !

Tsu' : *prend une tasse* Ouh j'ai faim *w*

Yukki : Mais Natsuu on vient de manger . (Natsuu = Denden)

Denden : Et bah ? Dessert ! :D

Yukki : Rassure-moi, t'es immunisée aux effets secondaires du chocolat ? T.T

Denden : Moi ? Non, tu le sais bien :) Tsu' non plus. *tend une tasse à Envy* Gâteau ?

Vyvy : Mh ? *prend la tasse* C'est un gâteau ça ?

Denden : =.= Ah tu le prends comme ça. *saisit une cuillère de gâteau et lui fout dans la bouche* C'EST PAS BON PEUT-ÊTRE ?!

Vyvy : *manque de s'étrangler avec la cuillère dans la bouche* Chi, chi, chichi !

Denden : Mouais =.= *enlève la cuillère et la met dans la tasse de Vyvy*

Tsu' et Yukki : o-o

Denden : *les regarde* Vous mangez pas ? D:

Les deux : *entament leurs gâteaux* '-'

Vyvy : *mange aussi* C'est bon en fait.'-'

Tsu' : *regarde Vyvy* ... T'as déjà séquestré quelqu'un pour le torturer ? Moi oui :D

Vyvy : Heeuu non. Mais je serais pas contre *sourire sadique*

Yukki : Bah vous vous raconterai tout ça pendant que j'écrirai la suite hein '-'"

Denden : ... Dit le gamin de treize ans hyper sadique.

Yukki : Justement je suis un gamin, je le suis pas autant que toi 3

Denden : Petit sadique ^w^

Yukki : JE SUIS PETIT ET JE T'EMMERDE !

Vyvy : Attends ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça...


	2. Chapter 2

Le petit monde réuni dans la chambre de Denden a fini les gâteaux il y a un petit moment, et se sont occupés comme ils le pouvaient pendant que le petit Yukki réfléchissait à la suite de son histoire. Les voici donc pour le deuxième chapitre.

Denden : Nous sommes de retour !

Tsu' : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Yukki : La Team Ramen, plus rapide que la lumièèère !

Quelqu'un dans la rue : Rendez-vous tous, ou ce sera la guerre !

Vyvy : Putain c'était ça quand il parlait des effets secondaires du chocolat ? O.o

Yukki : Bon je vais tâcher de rester clean pour répondre aux reviews et écrire le deuxième chapitre u.u

Tsu' : UNO !

Denden : MERDE ! ... *pose une carte* UNOOO !

Tsu' : Allez Vyvy :D Vyvy : Putain pourquoi vous vous êtes liguées contre moi avec des +4 -.-

Yukki : Ouais l'ambiance est restée comme ça depuis la dernière fois. Le chocolat arrange rien aux deux tarées de service.

ET SINON ! Réponses aux reviews !

Matsuyama : Je fais ce que je peux pour éviter les OOC, et je trouve que je m'en sors pas trop-trop mal... Et après avoir vu l'oav Chibi party, c'est assez difficile de faire OOC x') Merci d'avoir donné ton avis !

TheNymph'Chris DRENVY : Ouais on a adoré ta fanfic ^ ^ euh attends pourquoi "son" Chibi-san ? O.o Bah x) Thank you ! o/

Vyvy : J'veux bien l'appeler comme ça le nabot, mais je dirai pas "mon".

Yukki et Vyvy : ... S'pèce de yaoiste !

Tsu' : Une nouvelle amie yaoiste *o*

Denden : *à la fenêtre* C'est quoi le p'tit truc rouge et jaune qui vient de passer dans la rue ? (on est bien d'accord que c'est pas le quelqu'un de tout à l'heure)

Vyvy : Ça gueulait ?

Denden : Je crois oui.

Vyvy : ... C'est pas grave. Au fait gamin, t'as fait comment pour me faire venir là ?

Yukki : Je te rappelle que tu es un homonculus et qu'un homonculus ça peut s'invoquer.

Vyvy : Et où t'as trouvé le cercle de transmutation ? ò.ô

Yukki : Google :D

(N'explication : Yukki a actionné le cercle et comme il était sur une feuille et que la fenêtre était ouverte, il s'est envolé et c'est comme ça que Vyvy est arrivé dans la rue. Le gamin lui a gueulé de venir ici. Valà.)

Je reprends donc : Edward s'est endormi et Envy squatte, Alphonse dormant dans la chambre à côté. (pas précisé auparavant mais c'est pas dur à deviner)

* * *

Edward bougea son bras sous son oreiller pour la dernière fois avant de se réveiller, mais son visage chauffé par le soleil, il garda les yeux clos, et se concentra sur les bruits alentours. Étrange, il lui semblait entendre une respiration en plus de la sienne. Assez proche de lui d'ailleurs. Intrigué, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit des mèches brunes aux reflets étonnamment verts, ne distinguant pas de visage, la tête devait être repliée contre le corps, qui était par-dessus la couverture. Mal réveillé, il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître celui à qui appartenait la chevelure, et une fois qu'il réalisa, ses yeux s'ouvrirent totalement et il émit un cri qui eut pour effet de réveiller l'autre.

_ AH BORDEL ! cria le blond.

_ Nh... hein ? Quoi ? fit une voix endormie.

Envy ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête vers celui l'ayant sorti de son sommeil.

_ Comment ça "quoi" ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?!

_ Tu t'es endormi et j'étais crevé, et comme tu m'avais pas répondu si je pouvais rester ou pas... expliqua-t-il en se frottant les yeux après s'être assis sur le lit. Et j'ai pas eu de mal à trouver de la place... ajouta-t-il sournoisement.

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL PREND À PEINE LA MOITIÉ DE L'ESPACE D'UN LIT UNE PLACE ?! s'emporta le plus jeune.

_ Toi, crevette. répondit tranquillement l'énerveur en s'étirant les bras, mains jointes derrière la tête.

_ RÉPÈTE SI TU L'OSES ! L'emmerdeur matinal planta son regard dans celui de l'impulsif.

_ Toi, cre-vette. découpa-t-il le mot fatidique.

La crevette en question vira au rouge de colère mais se retint de crier une nouvelle fois. Meilleure idée :

_ Mais je me souviens bien t'avoir entendu me remercier.

Ou comment répliquer à Envy. Ce dernier d'ailleurs tiqua à la remarque. Il croisa les bras et tourna la tête.

_ Nabot. _ T'es vraiment susceptible. se moqua Ed en lui donnant un coup de phalange sur le haut du crâne. Envy regarda le bras qui l'avait frappé.

_ T'avais pas une meka-greffe à celui-là ? remarqua-t-il.

_ J'ai récupéré mon bras. D'ailleurs je vais devoir le muscler pour qu'il devienne comme l'autre.

Des frappements sur la porte résonnèrent.

_ Nii-san ! retentit une voix enjouée qui ouvrit la porte sans en attendre l'autorisation.

_ Alphonse ?! s'étonna le grand frère. T'es pas censé te reposer vu l'état de ton corps ?

_ C'est pas grave, je suis pas sur surveillance non plus ! répondit Alphonse.

Il s'était lancé sur son frère, content de pouvoir le serrer dans ses propres bras après si longtemps. Quand il remarqua Envy, assis sur le lit juste derrère son frère. Il se sépara de lui d'un coup.

_ Mais-mais qu'est-ce qu'Envy fait là ?! s'écria-t-il.

_ Alors comment t'expliquer... commença Edward.

_ Ton frère m'a empêché de crever et a dit à Hawkeye et Mustang qu'il allait me surveiller. D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette-

_ Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça Ed ?! C'est un homonculus ! le coupa Al.

_ Je t'expliquerai plus tard. répondit l'aîné, pas assez réveillé pour commencer une quelconque explication.

_ Je veux bien que tu l'aies sauvé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait DANS TON LIT ?! reprit-il.

_ Je me suis endormi et il s'est incrusté.

_ Si tu veux pas que j'aie à le refaire, tu vas devoir me trouver un endroit pour dormir. dit tranquillement Envy, acquiesçant ses propres propos.

_ Et en quel honneur JE ferais ça ?!

_ T'es censé t'occuper de moi.

_ Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! s'indigna Ed.

_ C'est tout comme. Tu m'as pas dit ce que tu entendais par "surveiller"... soupçonna le brun.

Il ne répondit pas et se leva juste. Il prit sa veste qui reposait sur une chaise.

_ Au fait Al, ils t'ont pas mis une perfusion ? demanda-t-il à son frère en mettant le vêtement.

_ Si, mais je l'ai enlevée pour venir te voir.

_ Idiot !

Il prit son frère par le bras et le ramena à sa chambre, où il le fit s'allonger sur son lit, rebranchant la perfusion sur son bras.

_ Tu vois bien comme tu es maigre, Al, fais pas de conneries. Au fait, tu voudras que je te coupe les cheveux ?

_ Merci mais je le ferai, et puis les avoir longs ne me dérange pas. Mis à part ceux qui me cachent la vue.

_ Comme tu veux. Je suis vraiment content que tu ais retrouvé ton corps.

_ Oui, cette armure ne va pas me manquer.

On voyait bien que ses cheveux avaient terni, en temps normal ils sont légèrement plus foncés, sans doute retrouveront-ils leurs couleur naturelle plus tard.

_ Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. lui conseilla-t-il. Je vais mettre deux-trois trucs au clair avec l'énergumène qui est sûrement encore dans ma chambre. ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Fais quand même attention, c'est un homonculus.

_ Depuis quand on juge sur l'espèce ? Tu sais, s'il y a de mauvais humains, il peut y avoir de bons homonculus. Pense à Greed.

_ Hm... Sans doute.

Sur ce, Edward avança vers la porte, se retourna pour insister sur le repos que doit prendre son frère, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Envy était allongé à son aise sur le lit du blond, les mains croisées sous l'oreiller et fixant le plafond.

_ Tiens, pour une fois que t'as l'air de réfléchir. lança Ed en entrant dans sa chambre.

_ La ferme, nabot.

_ C'est plutôt à toi de la fermer, espèce de palmier sur pattes ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ Hé c'est toi qui m'a cherché ! fit l'autre. Vraiment, on peut être sérieux deux minutes ?

_ Hm ?

_ Tu comptes me tuer quand ?

Regard morne de la part du plus jeune.

_ T'es juste stupide ou t'essaies de dire quelque chose ? fit celui-ci.

_ Non, je veux seulement savoir ce que tu comptes faire de moi.

_ 'pas encore décidé. Déjà t'irais où ? demanda-t-il en prenant place sur le bord de son lit.

_ Les autres homonculus sont tous morts, alors j'en sais rien.

_ Alors t'as qu'à rester avec Al et moi pour le moment. De toute façon _je_ te surveille.

Encore cette histoire de surveiller. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là à la fin ? Quand Envy demandait, il ne lui répondait pas. Peut-être ne le savait-il pas lui-même ? Cela paraissait improbable. Mais bon, il le saurait bien un jour. En attendant, il avait envie de l'emmerder un peu.

_ Et donc ? Ce soir je dors où ? sourit-il espièglement.

_ Je vais demander s'il y a des chambres de libres. Et sinon tu dors sur la chaise.

_ ... La chaise ? répéta-t-il en se tournant vers l'objet en question. ...

_ Ouais enfin on va trouver une solution. reprit Edward.

_ Parce que sinon j'hésiterai pas à venir dans ton lit. ajouta l'homonculus.

Bien qu'il ne le pensait pas, cette fois était exceptionnelle, il était vraiment fatigué, il ne comptait pas partager un lit avec ce sale nabot encore une fois. Ed tira la gueule sur cette dernière parole, redoutant qu'il le fasse vraiment.

_ Il faut vraiment trouver une solution.

_ Après, moi j'm'en fous, du moment que je dors.

_ Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

_ Ah j'ai plus le droit de parler maintenant ?

_ C'est pas une mauvaise idée, tiens. dit-il d'un sourire sadique.

_ Mais c'est pas toi qui va m'empêcher de dire ce que je pense !

_ Et pourquoi pas ?!

_ Je me laisserai pas faire par un nabot !

_ Parce que tu crois qu'un travesti a de l'autorité ?!

_ TRAVESTI ?! hurla l'autre.

_ Ouais d'ailleurs, t'es sûr d'être un gars ? Tu sais, c'est pas parce que t'es plate que tu dois te faire passer pour un mec...

_ Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! fit Envy, le poing partant en direction de la figure d'Ed, qui l'esquiva d'un simple mouvement de côté.

_ Totalement. Mais si tu te baladais pas en jupe, ça éviterait la confusion. Et puis même, tu ressembles à une fille.

_ Et toi avec tes cheveux tressés tu crois que tu ressembles à quoi ?!

_ PARDON ?! Ils le sont pas là, au cas où tu serais bigleux !

_ Nan, c'est vrai que c'est encore pire quand ils sont détachés comme ça. ricana le brun.

_ Mais je vais le-

Il fut coupé par l'entrée du Lieutenant Hawkeye.

_ Edward Elric. Le nommé se tourna vers Riza.

_ Ah, salut. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

_ Tu pourrais être plus poli. fit-elle remarquer, une veine tapant sur sa tempe.

_ Désolé Lieutenant, je me bats contre cet espèce de con depuis que je suis réveillé...

_ Qu- commença-t-elle.

_ Hum... Je... Je dois partir ? demanda Envy en direction d'Edward.

Éberlué par ce changement soudain de personnalité, il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

_ Nan mais tu te fous de moi ?! T'arrêtes pas de m'emmerder depuis ce matin, et là d'un coup t'es timide ! T'es bipolaire ou quoi ?! lui lança-t-il à la figure.

Envy ne dit rien, se leva, et alla dans le couloir.

_ Je vous laisse hein ! annonça-t-il en passant sa tête sur le côté de la porte, et il la ferma.

_ TU SORS PAS DE CET HÔPITAL ! lui hurla le blond.

_ Ouais ouais. entendit-on.

Le Lieutenant toussota pour recentrer son attention. Celui-ci la regarda.

_ Bien. Je suis ici pour prendre connaissance de l'état de ton frère et toi.

_ Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? haussa-t-il un sourcil.

Elle baissa le regard.

_ Non. Je dois savoir si tu comptes rester alchemiste d'État, puisque tu ne peux plus utiliser d'alchemie. Le visage du blond se renfrogna.

_ Dès qu'Al ira mieux, on partira.

_ Tu abandonnes ton titre d'alchemiste d'État ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien. Je suppose que ça vaut mieux pour vous deux.

Petit silence.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de lui ? continua-t-elle.

_ Qui ?

_ L'homonculus.

_ Vous tenez tant que ça à lui faire la peau ?

_ Tu sais que ses congénères sont morts. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de lui.

_ Pour le moment... je lui ai dit de rester avec Al et moi. Après je vous ai dit que je le surveillerai, je compte tenir parole.

_ Bien. Je vais voir ton frère. Au revoir, Fullmetal.

Il acquiesça et s'allongea sur son lit. En fait, il avait seulement dit ça sur un coup de tête, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire d'Envy. Ce dernier vagabondait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, et avait vu Riza sortir de la chambre du nabot pour aller dans celle de son frère. Il décida donc de retourner voir le chibi. Il toqua vaguement à la porte, l'ouvrit avec un "T'es encore là nabot ?" et se prit un oreiller dans la gueule.

_ Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais partir en laissant mon frère dans le même bâtiment qu'un fou furieux ? ironisa le lanceur de coussin.

_ Et toi tu crois vraiment que je suis dangereux pour vous ? demanda l'autre en jetant l'oreiller sur le lit. On est plus ennemis je te rappelle.

_ Ami ou ennemi, de toute façon t'es chiant des deux côté.

_ "Ami" ? T'y vas pas un peu fort là ?

_ Ben t'es obligé de rester avec nous, alors ça vaut mieux oui.

_ Et pourquoi je serais obligé ?!

_ Parce que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit.

_ Mais j'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne, encore moins de toi.

_ Le Lieutenant m'a prévenu que si tu m'écoutais pas, l'armée hésitera pas à te tuer. mentit-il.

_ ... Pardon ?

Il ne savait pas si c'était mieux de lui avoir dit ça, mais autrement, il savait qu'il n'irait nulle part seul.

_ Non c'est pas vrai. Mais tu irais où de toute façon ?

_ Pff...

Plus tard dans la journée, Ed décida de quitter l'hôpital pour aller prendre une chambre dans un hôtel proche. Une chance qu'il restait des chambres avec deux lits, étant obligé de supporter l'homonculus. Bon c'était lui qui l'avait décidé, mais il lui tapait quand même sur les nerfs. D'ailleurs celui-là l'attendait dans la rue, où il le rejoignit, et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, ils déambulèrent dans la ville.

_ Et tu comptes faire quoi en attendant que ton frère aille mieux ? demanda l'emmerdeur de service.

_ Me reposer aussi, et travailler mon bras. répondit-il.

_ C'est pas un peu contradictoire ? fit remarquer l'autre.

_ Et ?

_ C'est moi qui suis con après...

_ T'as manqué de te suicider pour une raison totalement débile.

_ Mais je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, nabot !

_ Mais je le donne si j'en ai envie, verdure !

Envy se calma, et parut presque déprimé.

_ Tu crois vraiment que je suis fait pour ressentir autre chose que des sentiments négatifs ? demanda-t-il.

_ Mais oui. Il faut juste le vouloir.

_ Hm...

Ils avançaient dans les rues aléatoirement, et se retrouvèrent de nouveau devant l'hôpital. Ed voulut passer le reste de la journée avec son frère, ce qu'il fit. Envy resta avec eux, et expliqua maintes fois à Alphonse qu'il n'avait plus rien d'un ennemi. Les deux frères discutaient de tout et de rien, l'homonculus n'écoutait qu'à moitié mais fut piqué au vif par Edward :

_ Hé Al, tu trouves pas qu'Envy ressemble à une fille ?

* * *

Fin de merde, je sais. J'ai à peu près les idées pour après, donc patience !

Re-réponses aux reviews :

Matsuyama : Au départ je voulais juste refaire le suicide d'Envy de façon à ce qu'il ne meure pas, et ensuite j'ai eu envie de continuer, et du coup j'ai séché un peu. Oui ça traîne, mais faut attendre le rétablissement d'Al pour passer à autre part que l'hôpital. Bah je me souvenais qu'il avait les cheveux légèrement plus bruns que ceux de son frère, désolé de m'être trompé :/ enfin c'est pas comme si je l'avais fait se retrouver avec les cheveux bleus x') Dernière chose : il est HORS DE QUESTION que ça tourne au yaoi, t'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Je suis pas homophobe mais pas yaoiste pour autant =w= Merci d'avoir donné ton avis :)

The Nymph'ChrisDRENVY : xD Toujours aussi joyeuse dans tes propos, c'est agréable de lire ça. Je voudrais bien les lire tes fics sur Glee, mais je connais pas vraiment :/ Désolé. Tu veux du chocolat ? Tiens. *tend un gâteau qui reste de la dernière fois* C'est bon quand même si c'est froid :)

Vyvy : *regarde par la fenêtre* C'est ça, vas-y, continue de courir...

Denden : Tu parles de quoi ?

Vyvy : Nan rien.

Voix dehors : *hurle* ENVY !

Vyvy : Merde j'me suis fait repérer o.o *se cache dans le placard*

Denden : Tiens c'est le gars que j'ai vu tout à l'heure...

Yukki : Comment ça ? *s'approche de la fenêtre* Oh putain x'D Comment ils l'ont trouvé ?

Tsu' : Un piti gen *o*

Dehors : QUI A DIT "PETIT" ?!

... À suivre au prochain chapitre '-'


	3. Chapter 3

Toujours dans la chambre de Denden, Vyvy toujours dans le placard.

Tsu' : ... Il veut se pendre avec des cintres ou quoi ?

Denden : J'en sais rien '-'

Vyvy : Chuuut ! Parlez pas de moi !

Yukki : *à la fenêtre* Alors tout à l'heure ça devait être Ed et là... Al ?

Al : *dehors* Ed ! Attends ! Tu l'as vu au moins ?

Ed : *furax* Je suis sûr de l'avoir entendu =.=

Al : Mais comment t'expliques qu'on ait été transmutés avec lui ?

Ed : Je sais pas, mais celui qui a fait ça va le regretter autant qu'Envy pour sa connerie de ce matin !

Yukki : Oh putain je vais mourir o.o *se tourne vers les filles* Personne dit que c'est moi hein, vous fermez vos gueules !

Tsu' et Denden : Oui oui.

Ed : *lève la tête vers Yukki* Hey gamin ! T'as pas vu un gars avec les cheveux longs et verts trainer par ici ?

Yukki : Heeeuuuu... *regarde le placard, hésitant* ...

Vyvy : Tu parles, j'te tue.

Yukki : On y aura droit tous les deux - - *se retourne vers la fenêtre* Ouais montez, il est venu ici tout à l'heure.

Donc ils débarquent aussi dans la chambre.

Denden : Heureusement que ma mère est pas là... Je sais même pas comment on peut rentrer à cinq ici.

*bruits de cintres qui se pètent la gueule dans le placard*

Vyvy : MERDE !

Ed : *ouvre le placard et l'agrippe par le col* Tu pensais que j'allais pas te trouver, hein ?!

Vyvy : Putaaaaiiin de nabooooots - -

Ed : Et c'est qui le con qui nous a transmutés dans ce bled paumé alors que j'avais enfin chopé ce palmier pour me venger ?!

Tsu' et Denden : *désignent Yukki du doigt dans une parfaite synchronisation* u.u

Yukki : TRAITRESSES !

Ed : ... *yeux brillants rouges vers Vyvy*

Vyvy : *se dégage, saute par la fenêtre et part en courant dans la rue* o.o'

Ed : REVIENS LÀ ESPÈCE DE CONNARD ! *se lance à sa poursuite*

Denden : *regarde Al* ... Il lui a fait quoi ?

Al : Il est entré dans sa chambre ce matin quand il dormait et lui a mis de la mayonnaise sur le visage.

Tsu' : Et après ?

Al : Ed s'est réveillé avec de la mayo' sur la gueule et Envy lui a sorti "crevette à la mayonnaise" avant de se barrer. Et mon frère le poursuit depuis ce matin.

Yukki : Ouais... Bah en attendant qu'ils se repointent (ce qui m'étonnerait pas), la suite !

Les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 2 sont à la fin de celui-ci.

Comme j'ai la fleeemme de décrire les fringues, Al est habillé bah... comme dans le film "Conqueror of Shambala". Oui oui les cheveux pareils aussi, et si y'a quelqu'un qu'est pas content, c'est pareil ! Merde u.u

Et ils bougent enfin !

Foule qui sort de nulle part : \o/ OUAAAIIIIIIIS ! \o/

(... vers la moitié du chapitre)

Noms de villes inventés. Parce que cette zone d'Amestris n'est pas détaillée et que d'abord c'est une FANFIC ! (et shit les rageux ! -n'essayez pas de me comprendre-)

* * *

Quelques semaines passèrent, au cours desquelles Alphonse n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser auprès de son frère pour soit disant "le temps qu'il lui faisait perdre" et que celui-ci lui répétait qu'il attendrait tout le temps qu'il faudrait à son corps pour aller mieux. Et désormais, Al pouvait aisément sortir de l'hôpital, encore un peu maigre, certes, mais pouvant très bien tenir sur ses jambes.

Le soleil de midi frappait leurs visages, Al se réjouissant de cette sensation de chaleur sur _ses_ joues.

_ Ça fait du bien de voir ton visage comme ça, Al, dit son frère. Enfin je pense pas que ce soit bien agréable d'avoir la peau sur les os.

_ C'est pas dérangeant, je suis tellement content d'être dans mon corps ! se réjoussait-il.

_ Au fait, ce matin je suis passé voir Mustang pour le prévenir qu'on partait, il m'a envoyé limite chier "parce que je suis plus dans l'armée", mais je suis sûr qu'on va lui manquer. Sauf si il nous convoque parce qu'il a dit qu'il nous confierait sans doute des petites missions de temps en temps.

_ Hm. Toujours ce qu'il faut pour refiler le boulot. fit Al.

_ Ouais bah si il veut qu'on s'occupe de SA paperasse, il peut se la mettre là où je pense !

_ Wah, même quand on te provoque pas t'envoies chier les gens. Et même si ils sont pas là. lança Envy.

_ Mais putain t'as besoin de donner ton avis à chaque fois que je dis un truc ?!

_ Si c'était vraiment à chaque fois, bavard comme tu es, j'aurais déjà plus de salive à force !

_ Toi qui arrêtais pas de te plaindre qu'on bougeait pas, maintenant qu'on bouge, tu continues à faire chier ! C'est pas possible ! pesta Edward.

_ J'y peux rien si j'aime t'emmerder, c'est dans ma nature ! Comme toi quand on dit que t'es petit et que tu t'énerves.

_ JE SUIS PAS PETIT CONNARD DE TRAVESTI !

_ ET MOI JE SUIS PAS UN TRAVESTI !

_ Si tu restais muet pendant une journée on te prendrait pour une fille ! Remarque, même en parlant, vu ta voix...

_ Parce que j'ai une voix de gonzesse peut-être ?!

_ Exactement ! Tiens regarde, je vais demander à la dame là-bas... Madame !

La femme, qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, regarda Ed arriver vers elle en criant. Elle faillit lâcher son sac de courses de surprise en le voyant courir en sa direction. Al et Envy, un peu plus loin, regardaient d'un air dubitatif le blond pointer ce dernier du doigt.

_ Eh bien ? Qu'a-t-elle cette jeune fille ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Rien, merci et bonne journée ! dit joyeusement Ed en les rejoignant, suite à quoi la femme haussa les épaules et partit.

_ Mais je suis un mec bordel ! Elle est bigleuse celle-là ou quoi ?! s'emporta l'homonculus.

Ed se prit d'un fou rire en voyant la tête rageuse de la victime.

_ Haha... En tout cas, à première vue tu ressembles plutôt à une fille apparemment.

_ Ed... tenta Al.

_ Le nain d'un mètre cinquante on lui a pas demandé de faire un sondage !

_ Envy... appela-t-il.

_ JE FAIS PRATIQUEMENT UN MÈTRE SOIXANTE, PORTEUR DE JUPE !

_ Les gars... dit-il encore.

_ C'EST PAS UNE JUPE C'EST UN SHORT, NABOT !

Ce qui pourrait être considéré comme une bagarre se déclencha. Al, qui avait assez subit depuis leur départ de l'hôpital, relacha ses nerfs.

_ PUTAIN VOUS AVEZ FINI DE GUEULER BANDE DE CONS ?! ON EST EN TRAIN DE PASSER POUR DES PSYCHOPATES À GUEULER DANS LA RUE ! ALORS MAINTENANT FERMEZ-LA SI VOUS VOULEZ PAS QU'ON SE RETROUVE DANS UN POSTE DE POLICE POUR AVOIR FOUTU LE BORDEL ! (ok j'avoue, Al énervé je pas ce que c'est censé donner.)

Les deux bagarreurs restèrent sans voix face à celle plutôt imposante d'Alphonse, pour une fois, figés dans une position de : l'un tirant en arrière la natte du blond, et l'autre lui étirant le joues des deux mains. Celui-ci toussa un peu d'ailleurs, sa gorge n'avait pas crié aussi fort depuis bien trop longtemps.

_ Hm, désolé Al. s'excusa son frère.

_ C'est vrai qu'on peut pas passer inaperçu, avec des vestes rouges... dit Envy.

_ Un travesti passe pas inaperçu non plus. ajouta Ed.

_ Mais quand tu vas comprendre que je suis pas un travesti ?!

_ Quand toi tu auras compris que je suis PAS petit !

Ils tirèrent un peu plus fort chacun de leur côté.

_ Lâche. ordonna le blond.

_ Toi en premier. rétorqua le sadique.

_ C'est toi qui m'a cherché, c'est à toi de me lâcher.

_ C'est toi qui gueule dès que je parle.

_ Tu fais des commentaires de merde.

_ Je vais pas m'empêcher de parler juste parce que t'aimes pas m'entendre !

_ T'as qu'à dire des trucs intelligents, ça te changera !

_ Toi de même, nabot !

Le certain nabot tira encore plus fort sur ses joues.

_ Je lâche tes cheveux, mais t'as intérêt de laisser mes joues !

_ ...

Et il laissa les cheveux du blond en paix. Non sans en avoir retiré l'élastique à son insu.

_ Mes joues ! pesta-t-il.

Ed tira encore deux fois dessus, et les relâcha. Envy tapota son visage, rougi des marques d'étirements.

Un peu plus loin dans l'avenue, Al s'amusait avec quelques chats, attendant les deux gamins. Il était parti devant en voyant qu'ils en avaient sûrement encore pour un moment avec leurs conneries.

_ Au fait nabot...

Celui-ci se tourna vers Envy.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

_ T'as pas remarqué qu'il te manquait quelque chose ? dit l'homonculus, faisant tourner l'élastique autour de son index.

_ ...

Ed reconnut l'objet.

_ PUTAIN ENVY REND-MOI ÇA ! cria-t-il.

Le voleur d'élastique courut en direction d'Al, et lui dit au passage :

_ On se retrouve à la gare !

Suivi par Edward qui courait comme un dingue, ayant failli écraser les pauvres chats. Son frère le regarda passer, s'inquiéta un peu pour ses protégés, puis partit à leur suite.

À bout de souffle, Ed rattrapa enfin Envy, assis tranquillement sur un banc près du quai du train qui allait vers l'Ouest. Il s'approcha dangereusement, plantant ses pieds dans le sol à chaque pas. Il arriva au banc, et là, c'est le drame. (j'avais envie. chut.)

_ Tiens nabot. lança l'autre en même tant que l'objet convoité, qu'Ed attrapa au vol. ... Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'trouvais qu'on trainait, et à ce rythme on aurait loupé le train.

Une aura étrangement noire se dégageait du petit blond.

_ Envy... Espèce de connaaaard...

Et, fatigué, il s'écrasa sur le banc. Son frère arriva peu après, et plus en forme, lui n'avait pas couru.

_ Bah, Ed, pourquoi tu t'es détaché les cheveux ? demanda celui-ci.

_ Demande ça à l'autre con assis à côté de moi. répondit-il.

Al haussa un sourcil sur Envy.

_ On allait louper le train, fallait bien que je trouve un truc pour le faire courir ! expliqua-t-il.

Regard incompréhensif du plus jeune. Son frère avait raison : Envy était vraiment bizarre. Ed rattacha ses cheveux, n'ayant pas le temps de faire son éternelle tresse.

Un sifflement retentissant et un bruit lourd envahirent la gare, en plus du brouhaha environnant des voyageurs. Le train arrivant s'arrêta sur le quai près d'eux. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils montèrent. Direction : plein Ouest, ville de Siventra !

L'homonculus regardait le paysage défiler au dehors depuis le départ du train. Pourquoi les frères voulaient aller à Siventra déjà ? Ah oui, une rumeur sur l'endroit. Enfin, une forêt voisine, s'il se souvenait bien. Le nabot lui avait indiqué l'emplacement de leur destination sur une carte, la ville est plus proche que West City. Apparemment il y en avait pour une heure et demi de train, et ne s'étaient écoulés qu'environ trois quarts d'heure.

_ Au fait nabot, c'est quoi cette rumeur ? Tu m'en as pas parlé. demanda-t-il.

_ Je-ne-suis-PAS-petit. grogna le blond, et il commença son explication. En plus du cerf qui aurait à la place de ses bois des bras humains, des cadavres auraient été trouvés à certains endroits de la forêt, et quand ils sont enlevés pour être enterrés, d'autres les remplacent, toujours aux mêmes endroits. De là certains se sont imaginé qu'un monstre se serait installé dans la forêt, ou que les personnes tuées étaient des profanateurs et que "la divinité de la forêt" les aurait exterminés pour protéger sa zone. Les civils pensent tout simplement que ce sont des animaux sauvages, et les alchemistes que ce sont des chimères.

_ Donc pour toi ce sont des chimères ?

_ Ça, on le saura quand on y sera.

_ Mais elle ne date que de quelques semaines, continua Alphonse. Et elle est tellement peu convaincante que personne n'en parle. À part le cerf qui est plutôt connu là-bas, tu penses vraiment qu'on trouvera autre chose ? suspicia-t-il. (google trouve pas ce verbe mais moi oui. donc Alphonse suspice.)

_ Al, on est les frères Elric, connus de tout Amestris, et avec TOUT ce qui nous est arrivé, tu crois qu'on va rien trouver ? répondit son frère, déterminé.

_ Ouais, tu as raison Nii-san.

Ed sourit à son frère, puis regarda le sac posé sur le siège à côté.

_ Pourquoi le sac doit être à côté de moi ?

_ Il te gêne ? demanda Al.

_ Pas possible, il prend pas assez de place pour le toucher. s'incrusta Envy, regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL FAIT LA MÊME TAILLE ASSIS OU DEBOUT ?! s'emporta le frère aîné.

_ Celui qui vient de crier à en décrocher les tympans à une souris.

_ C'EST QUI LA SOURIS ?!

Le brun se prit d'un fou rire, la tête appuyée contre la vitre.

_ Ha... Tu sais... t'as pas besoin de te sentir visé... à chaque fois qu'on parle de quelque chose de petit... articula celui-ci entre deux éclats de rire.

_ Tu te venges, c'est ça ? fit Ed, furax et blasé.

_ Un peu ouais. ricana-t-il, finalement calmé.

Le voyage fut encore ponctué de quelques disputes, étonnament non violentes, enfin ils étaient quand même menacés par Al, qui les regardait se disputer avec une énergie obscure autour de lui, ce qui les interrompait de suite. Le nom de la gare annoncé, Ed se jeta (littéralement) hors du train, trop content de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Et de sauter dans le vide sans regarder où il allait, en poussant inintentionnellement l'homonculus avec lui au passage, on le retrouve écrasé par le sac, Envy la tête contre un poteau, le choc ayant fait un beau "DANG !" et tombé celui-ci, qui s'assis parterre et appuya sur son front, serrant les dents sur la douleur, et Al était descendu tranquillement et avait ramassé le sac sur le dos de son frère, qui se releva après.

_ Espèce de taré ! T'avais besoin de me pousser comme ça ?! gueula Envy.

_ Désolé j'ai pas fait exprès ! répondit Ed.

_ Comme si j'allais te croire.

_ Je t'assure.

_ Mh. accepta-t-il. Mais à cause de toi je vais avoir un bleu.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que le "blessé" avait enlevé son bandeau et se frottait énergiquement le front.

_ Fais voir. dit le fautif. Au pire ton morceau de tissu a dû amortir, non ?

Il enleva la main sur le front et souleva les cheveux qui retombaient dessus.

_ C'est bon, y'a pas de quoi pleurer, c'est juste un peu rouge. Et t'es pas censé te régénérer ?

_ Pour un simple hématome ça en vaut pas la peine. Par contre si je commence à avoir mal au crâne, là oui. expliqua l'immortel en replaçant son bandeau.

_ Hm, je croyais que ton corps faisait ça tout seul.

Un bruit de farfouillement se fit entendre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Al ? lui demanda Ed.

_ Ce qu'on a de nourriture, j'ai faim.

Son frère se jeta sur le sac et le maintint fermé.

_ Attends qu'on soit à l'auberge ! On pourra faire quelques courses plus tard, mais si tu manges maintenant, il restera pas assez pour nous trois ce soir.

_ Ah... Désolé Ed. s'excusa le cadet.

_ C'est pas grave Al. Au fait Envy...

_ Quoi ? fit le nommé.

_ Tu devrais cacher ça, on sait jamais. dit-il en pointant la cuisse de l'homonculus d'un mouvement de tête. Alors t'es gentil tu mets autre chose que ton croisement de jupe-short.

_ Mais j'ai pas à faire ce que tu me dis na-

Il attrapa de justesse ce qu'il identifia comme étant un pantalon.

_ ... C'est une blague ?

_ Non. Trouve-toi un coin et va te changer.

_ Il est à toi ?

Comprenant où il venait en venir, une veine menaça de s'éclater sur sa tempe.

_ Ouais, mais il est disons... pas à ma taille.

_ "Trop grand". sourit l'autre, dépliant le vêtement qui semblait être un pantalon de sport noir, simple et légèrement ample, des bandes élastiques aux niveaux des chevilles et du bassin.(ça se disait "jogging" en 1900 ?)

Ed referma juste le sac. Tranquillement et comme s'il n'y avait personne dans cette gare, Envy enfila le pantalon par-dessus ses autres vêtements sans y faire moindrement attention.

_ Bah, ça me va pas trop mal. constata celui-ci.

Il regarda les frères.

_ Heu... Vous savez où est l'auberge au moins ?

Al et Ed échangèrent un regard et un double "merde" sonna.

_ Eh bah on va la chercher ! déclara Al. Ed, tu prends le sac.

_ Exactement. Attends quoi ?

Son frère et Envy était déjà en train de marcher, laissant Ed et son ennemi le sac près du quai. Il lança un regard de défi à celui-ci, saisit une poignée, et le fit basculer sur son dos.

_ Attendez-moi bande de lâches !

D'après lui, leur escapade dans l'Ouest d'Amestris promettait. Surtout que la ville voisine, où ils devaient aller plus tard, Ernisat, était d'après ce qu'il en avait entendu un vrai labyrinthe. Pour le moment, il espérait juste que ce foutu sac s'allège comme par magie ou qu'il ait des roulettes. Dommage qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser l'alchemie. Son frère allait l'entendre, pour ces futures roulettes.

* * *

Yukki : Ah ? J'ai eu le temps de finir et ils sont encore en train de courir ?

Al : Ed hurle après lui depuis un moment alors...

Ailleurs.

Ed : J'AURAI TA PEAU ESPÈCE D'EXTRA-TERRESTRE VENU FOUTRE LA MERDE SUR CETTE PAUVRE PLANÈTE QUI AVAIT PAS BESOIN DE TOI EN PLUS DE LA POLLUTION ! J'SUIS MÊME SÛR QUE C'EST TOI QUI AS FAIT LE TROU DANS LA COUCHE D'OZONE À FORCE DE RACONTER DES CONNERIES ! ~total délire~

Vyvy : *caché dans un arbre* o.o ... -ce nabot est de plus en plus cinglé-

Retour à la chambre.

Denden : D'ailleurs je crois bien qu'ils sont vers la montagne d'en face, celle-là là...

Tsu' : Moi aussi j'veux jouer à cache-cache *o*

Denden et Tsu' : *se regardent* ...

Yukki : Heu...

Tsu' et Denden : V'nez nous chercher :P *partent dans la rue en courant*

Yukki : Mais c'est pas vrai T^T

Al : On devrait pas y aller ? ^^"

Yukki : Si, vaut mieux, on sait pas quelles conneries elles peuvent faire ces deux-là o-o Bon bah la suite quand on les aura ramenées ! *part avec Al*

Bye !~


	4. Chapter 4

Tsu' et Denden, parties depuis environ une demi-heure, se sont pseudo-cachées. (nan parce que se faire passer pour des fantômes dans la cave, on peut pas appeler ça se cacher.)

~Quelques minutes plus tard~ Al et Yukki les attendent en bas des escaliers. Mais oui elles vont se pointer,

Tsu' et Denden : *sortent des caves*

Tsu' : Si si j't'assure, y'a eu du bruit.

Denden : On va où maintenant ? *voit Al et Yukki* ...

Tsu' : ... merde.

Yukki : Trouvées ! Bon c'est pas tout ça, on remonte.

Tsu' : Ouiii ! On va écouter la suite de l'histoire de tonton Yukki !

Denden : J'peux avoir un bonbon ? :o

Yukki : Oh mon dieu ! o-o On a kidnappé mes meilleures amies ! *les regarde* Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mes potes espèces de dégénérées ?! =.=

Tsu' et Denden : ...

Tsu' : ... Percutées par un camion ?

Yukki : J'abandonne -_-

Al : *regarde dans la rue* Je crois avoir entendu entendu crier...

Ed : VIENS ICI PUTAIN DE COCKER !

Vyvy : BORDEL MAIS Y'AVAIT QUOI DANS CETTE MAYONNAISE ?! Q.Q

Pas besoin d'en savoir plus, risque de bousiller quelques cerveaux avec toutes ces conneries.

Réponse à la review ! (bavouai y'en a une . )

The Nymph'Chris DRENVY : Heum... Pourquoi tu veux tuer Maes ? O.o"

Vyvy : La babouche tu peux te la foutre où je pense !

Yukki : Toi, ta gueule. T'es pas censé... Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?! O.o

Vyvy : J'ai semé le nain enragé alors j'suis revenu.

Yukki : Ah.

Bref merci pour ta review :)

Tsu' : SWAG THE PAPILLON !

Yukki : ... Pourquoi ?

Tsu' : J'avais envie.

Denden : Mais laisse le papillon en dehors de ça ! o.o Il t'a rien fait le papillon !

Tsu' : Si ! Il est né ! è^é

Denden : T'es méchante T.T

Tsu' : Je sais -w-

Denden : J't'aime plus T.T

Tsu' : Naaaan !

Heu enfin voilà. Suite :)

* * *

Siventra, en fin d'après-midi, se laissait refléter par le soleil bas dans le ciel sur ses plus grands bâtiments aux vitres colorées de rose orangé et de la lueur d'une journée arrivant à sa fin. Oui, ces trois-là avaient cherché hôtel ou auberge tout le reste de leur journée, touchant enfin à leur but, qui était un petit hôtel tout à fait simple, avec certainement vingt chambres au plus. Al avait réussi à négocier une chambre de deux lits avec un matelas supplémentaire au sol sans que ce ne leur revienne plus cher. Après tout, pourquoi payer deux chambres ? Envy se fichait totalement d'où il dormait, du moment qu'il le pouvait. Dès qu'ils dépassèrent la porte de leur placard à balais, Ed jeta violemment le sac au pied du lit du fond et s'écrasa sur celui-ci.

_ Enfiiin... soupira-t-il. Aah, mon petit frère et sa voix toute mignonne, bon Dieu c'que c'est utile.

_ Hé oh, comment ça "toute mignonne" ? tiqua le plus jeune.

_ Bah quoi ? Faut bien admettre que t'as une voix de gosse ! répondit-il.

_ Mais, euh... t'as pas besoin de le faire remarquer !

Envy s'approcha du sac, l'ouvrit et en sortit ce qui devait être un sandwich dans du papier aluminium.

_ Au fait gamin, t'avais pas dit que t'avais faim ?

_ Hm ? fit Alphonse en sa direction.

Il lui envoya la boule d'aluminium.

_ Ah... merci. dit l'autre en l'attrapant.

_ Nabot ?

_ QUI EST-

Coupé dans son élan par un second svagni (sandwich volant au goût non identifié) ayant atterri sur son front. Il prit l'objet dans sa main, et regarda alternativement la nourriture et Envy qui refermait le sac, un sandwich en bouche dont le papier était baissé. Puis il retira l'emballage et commença à manger.

_ Merci. dit-il la bouche pleine.

_ Hm. Je retiens : pour t'empêcher de gueuler faut te donner à manger.

_ Ça fait six heures que j'ai pas mangé, c'est normal que j'aie faim ! grogna le blond après avoir fini de mastiquer sa bouchée.

_ Bah moi aussi et pourtant je me suis pas jeté dessus comme toi.

_ Mais je me suis pas jeté dessus ! C'est même l'inverse ! s'indigna Ed.

_ Attention, le sandwich mangeur de nabot est parmi nous ! s'écria Envy.

_ Ta gueule !

_ Haha...

_ Faites gaffe, si vous criez on va se faire virer de l'hôtel. prévint Alphonse.

_ Si l'autre imbécile me provoque pas, il devrait pas y avoir de problème. dit son frère, apportant un regard noir à celui qui adorait l'emmerder.

_ T'inquiètes pas, rassura l'homonculus. Je peux attendre demain.

Ed aurait aimé avoir le don de dépecer les gens rien qu'en les regardant. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait que d'un fantasme.

La soirée se passa sans cri, et ils dormirent peu de temps après le passage du gérant de la bâtisse qui avait amené le matelas pour Envy. Il a aussi été décidé qu'ils se rendraient à la forêt le lendemain matin, après avoir fait quelques courses.

xXxXxXx

Et ce qui fut dit fut fait. Ayant auparavant déposé leurs emplettes dans la chambre d'hôtel, ils étaient désormais en chemin vers la fameuse forêt. Et il y avait bien une heure qu'ils étaient en train de chercher ce fichu panneau indiquant "Forêt de Siventra", jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent obligés de demander de l'aide à un promeneur, qui leur dit que la forêt était ici couramment appelée "Forêt Nisembur", et qu'il suffisait de continuer le chemin jusqu'à l'étendue d'eau, d'où le bord était assez stable pour permettre d'entrer dans les bois.

_ Mais vous feriez mieux d'attendre un peu avant d'y aller, avec les rumeurs qui se propagent, c'est pas prudent pour des jeunes comme vous, les avait-il avertis. Mais, soyons francs, est-ce que les frères Elric ont déjà suivi un conseil au lieu de foncer sans regarder ? Évidemment, non.

Enfin, la bordure d'un petit lac était visible sur le côté du sentier. Comme les avait prévenus l'homme, un espace entre l'eau et les arbres permettait d'avancer, même si légèrement étroit. Ils durent donc y aller un par un, Ed en premier, suivi d'Al puis d'Envy.

_ Au fait Al...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nii-san ?

_ J'avais oublié de te demander, tu pourras faire des roulettes sur le sac quand on partira ?

_ Si tu veux.

_ Merci. ... C'est bon, le chemin s'agrandit à partir de là.

Celui-ci débouchait sur une petite clairière.

_ Dis Ed, qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on tombe sur le cerf ? demanda Al.

_ Eh bien on compte sur toi mon cher frère.

_ Hm...

_ T'es pas censé être alchemiste toi ? fit Envy.

_ Je le suis plus.

_ J'ai dit "alchemiste", pas "alchemiste d'État".

_ Ça revient au même.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Al avait rendu son âme à son corps pour me rendre mon bras quand j'étais dans une situation assez délicate, et pour le récupérer j'ai dû sacrifier la porte de mon alchemie.

_ Parce qu'il y a besoin d'une porte pour utiliser de l'antimatière maintenant ?

_ De l'anti-quoi ?

Nouveau mot dans le vocabulaire d'Ed. À se demander comment il avait appris à utiliser l'alchemie.

_ À ton avis, c'est quoi la lumière qui se dégage pendant une transmutation ?

_ Ben... de la lumière.

_ Tu sais même pas ce que c'est que l'électricité négative ?

_ Si Ed ! Les livres de Papa en parlaient parfois, mais ils disaient que ce n'était qu'une autre forme de transmutation. se souvint Al.

_ Aah oui peut-être !

_ Ouais, enfin je suppose que l'antimatière permet l'étape de la décomposition, et que l'électricité fait changer la matière de forme. Tu sais, je sais pas vraiment à quoi sert cette "porte", mais je pense pas qu'elle soit utile pour utiliser l'antimatière.

_ ... Et c'est quoi l'antimatière ?

_ L'inverse de la matière, baka-chibi. Mais je crois que c'est assez dangeureux pour les humains. Seuls les démons s'en servent en général. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que vous soyez des humains tous les deux.

_ Pourquoi ça ?! s'étonnèrent les frères.

_ Vos yeux.

La discution ne poussa pas plus loin. Car plus ils avançaient, plus l'atmosphère semblait lourde. Envy sentit une quatrième présence près d'un arbre proche. Sans prévenir les frères, il s'en approcha.

_ T'es un fantôme, c'est ça ? sortit-il comme n'importe quelle invation à la conversation.

_ J'en ai bien peur... dit une voix de jeune fille derrière le tronc.

Elle laissait dépasser sa tête de forme spectrale et une main appuyée sur l'arbre. C'était une adolescente proche de l'âge adulte, brune aux yeux verts, les cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules. Elle désigna un cadavre près d'elle dans l'ombre que l'homonculus reconnut comme étant le sien.

_ J'étais venue pour une ballade avec mes amis comme nous en avions l'habitude, quand nous avons été séparés les uns après les autres, sur nous cinq, j'ai été la deuxième à disparaître, Jeneia doit être un peu plus loin en arrière. Enfin seulement son cadavre, je suppose que son âme est partie, je n'ai pas vu son fantôme. expliqua-t-elle tristement.

_ Et comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Lyris. Et toi qui peux me voir, tu n'es pas humain c'est ça ?

_ Non, je suis un homonculus. Mais les humains peuvent te voir, il te suffit de le vouloir et qu'eux aient l'esprit assez ouvert.

_ Je ne savais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette forêt ?

_ On est là pour trouver ce qui a fait ces massacres.

_ "On" ? Tu veux dire que tu es venu avec les deux garçons blonds avec une veste rouge ?

_ Oui. Tu es une alchemiste aussi ?

_ Je l'ai un peu étudiée parce qu'elle m'intéressait, mais je n'ai pas jamais été douée pour manipuler la transmutation.

Des pas d'une marche rapide se firent entendre.

_ ENVY ! T'es où espèce de con ?! appela Ed.

_ Là ! répondit-il en lui faisant signe.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Si tu voulais t'arrêter pour pisser fallait prévenir !

_ T'as raison, ça aurait été plus crédible que de dire "je reviens, je vais taper la causette avec un fantôme les gars !".

_ Bah ouais mais... Attends quoi ?

_ Lyris, essaie de te synchroniser avec lui.

_ Je fais ça comment ?

_ Veux-le.

La jeune fantôme apparut à Edward, qui en sembla pétrifié, devenu plus blanc que la robe que portait l'esprit devant lui. Une simple petite robe blanche avec quelques contours bleu pâle.

_ Bah maintenant je sais pourquoi quand quelqu'un fait cette tête on lui demande si il a vu un fantôme. remarqua Envy.

Lyris soupira.

_ Oh ça va hein ! De toute façon, si t'es là, c'est que t'as pas voulu partir, t'as qu'à faire ce que t'as à faire et tu seras tranquille. dit l'homonculus.

_ Simple à dire, je ne sais plus à quoi j'ai pensé en mourant...

_ Tu es morte de quoi ? demanda Ed, légèrement remis du choc.

_ Je ne m'en souviens pas...

_ Tu as vu le cerf ? interrogea-t-il une nouvelle fois.

_ Le cerf ? répéta-t-elle.

_ Celui avec des bras humains au lieu de bois... précisa-t-il en mimant les bois avec ses mains sur sa tête.

_ Ah, tu veux parler du Chibura. Ce n'est qu'une légende d'ici vous savez. Non, je ne pense pas l'avoir vu.

_ Merde.

D'autres bruits de pas résonnèrent. Alphonse arrivait en courant.

_ Ed ! Pourquoi tu mets aussi longtemps ?

_ Alors vois-tu cher frère, "je tape la causette avec un fantôme".

_ ... Quoi ?

Lyris se fit voir d'Al, qui se figea d'un coup.

_ Que...

_ Voilà, dit Envy. Maintenant que tout le monde est là : Al, Lyris, Lyris, Al. Nabot, Lyris, Lyris, Nabot.

_ JE SUIS PAS PETIT ESPÈCE DE CONNARD D'ANDROGYNE DE MES DEUX !

Totale indifférence de la part de l'homonculus.

_ Hm, bonjour. dit Al.

Lyris lui répondit d'un sourire, s'étant avancée devant l'arbre depuis qu'Ed était arrivé.

_ Vous êtes venus ici uniquement pour le Chibura alors ? demanda-t-elle aux trois garçons.

_ Seulement au passage, on est là pour connaître le mystère de ces meurtres. répondit Ed.

_ J'aimerais vous souhaiter seulement bon courage mais... je me sens affreusement mal toute seule ici, je pourrais venir avec vous ?

_ Si tu nous ralentis pas, oui. fit Envy.

_ Ta gueule Envy. Ça ne nous dérangerait pas Lyris. Tu peux venir. l'autorisa le frère aîné.

_ Merci.

Le fantôme leur expliqua qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était une entité liée à la forêt, puisqu'au nombre de fois où elle l'avait tenté, elle n'avait pas pu en sortir. Aussi de ses nombreuses explorations des bois, elle n'a vu aucun de ses amis sous forme spectrale, cependant elle était sûre qu'au moins l'un d'eux l'était. Elle avait par contre vu d'autres fantômes, mais seulement de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_ D'ailleurs, maintenant que je ne suis plus qu'un esprit, je peux ressentir ceux des vivants... Et c'est étrange, j'avais entendu dire que les homonculus n'avaient pas d'âme et qu'ils étaient seulement guidés par la haine et la soif de pouvoir... leur confia-t-elle.

Envy serra dents et poings, mais ne répondit rien.

_ ... Mais je peux me rendre compte par moi-même que c'est faux, ton âme ne sort pas de l'ordinaire, et il semble bien que tu aies déjà été humain.

_ Tch'... Dans une ancienne vie, certainement.

_ Tu es né homonculus ?

_ "Créé" serait plus correct. corrigea-t-il froidement.

Lyris posa la paume de sa main sur sa propre joue, maintenant l'articulation de son bras de l'autre, l'air songeuse.

_ Aah... soupira-t-elle. Je me demande ce qu'il va m'arriver une fois partie...

_ Infra-monde et nouvelle vie. lui affirma Envy.

_ Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

_ Je sais pas mal de choses avec cette foutue pierre philosophale. Quelle merde ce truc, mon corps ne peut même pas tenir sans puisqu'il est fait à partir de ça... Saloperie. cracha-t-il.

_ Hm... Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi dégoûté de toi-même. lui confia-t-elle.

_ Je suis un monstre, Lyris. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

_ Envy, tu veux pas fermer ta gueule ? fit Edward dans le vide.

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est pas humain qu'on est un monstre. J'ai été –et suis toujours– amoureuse d'un homme qui aura été mon meilleur ami, il me fiait une confiance énorme. Il m'a avoué seulement au bout de quatre ans qu'il était un hybride.

_ Un hybride ? répéta Al.

_ Une chimère ? demanda Ed.

_ Edward, une chimère est créée par quelqu'un, alors qu'un hybride naît tel quel généralement, bien que ce puisse être quelques gènes d'une autre espèce qui arrivent plus tard. Mais pour Enuro, il était né comme ça. Mi-humain, mi-salvêtre(1).

_ Eh ben t'es amoureuse d'un monstre. continua Envy.

_ Envy, pour toi être un "monstre" signifie être dénué d'humanité, c'est ça ? comprit Ed.

_ Tu m'énerves, nabot.

_ Je suis PAS petit.

_ Au moins tu reconnais qu'il n'y a que mon frère pour te comprendre. dit Alphonse.

_ Et puis quoi encore ?! Je cherche pas à me faire comprendre, encore moins de ce nabot !

_ Espèce d'ingrat, je t'ai sauvé la vie et tu me rejettes ! s'enquit Ed.

_ T'as qu'à arrêter de dire tout le temps ce que je pense alors que personne n'a à le savoir !

_ Eh bah fallait le dire avant, couillon ! Ça aurait évité qu'on s'engueule encore !

_ Ben tu vois, je pensais que tu l'aurais compris, et je me suis trompé !

_ Dés- ... On en parlera plus tard.

Al et Lyris les regardaient, hébétés, n'ayant pas compris le moins du monde ces deux-là.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils passaient devant le même arbre avec le même rocher au pied du tronc pour la deuxième fois, ils s'arrêtèrent, exapérés. Lyris proposa de se séparer pour élargir les recherches.

_ C'est pas une mauvaise idée... accepta Al. On aura qu'à tous se retrouver ici dans deux heures.

_ Je vais par là~ annonça Ed en commençant à partir.

_ On revient de ce chemin, idiot. lui rappella Envy en l'attrapant par la capuche de sa veste.

_ Je suis pas con ! s'enquit-il.

_ Largement plus que ta taille.

_ JE SUIS PAS PETIT ! ... ET LÂCHE-MOI ! ordonna-t-il en donnant des coups de pieds dans l'air.

_ Ed, tu ferais mieux de pas y aller tout seul. lui fit remarquer son frère.

_ Ben t'as qu'à venir avec moi.

L'homonculus lâcha le manteau, ce qui fit tomber Edward au sol.

_ Aïïïe... Connaaaaard... gémit-il.

Simple gloussement de la part de l'immortel.

_ Hm... Tu sais que... j'ai pas un bon sens de l'orientation. reprit le plus jeune.

_ Rah... soupira l'aîné. Lyris, tu viens ?

_ T'as de la chance que je connaisse cette forêt. fit-elle.

_ Alors pourquoi on s'est perdus ? soupçonna Envy.

Le fantôme ne répondit pas et partit en direction d'un sentier en saisissant le poignet d'Edward.

_ ... On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda l'androgyne.

_ On a qu'à prendre ce chemin... proposa Al.

Il passèrent donc derrière l'arbre.

Une ou deux heures devaient être passées depuis que le petit groupe était dans la forêt et cherchait les cadavres, et, accessoirement, le meurtrier.

Sur le sentier, une mélodie résonnait.

_ Tamashī ! Tamashī ! Tamashī nioite mori ! Hoshigaru toozakaru shigo... Tamashī ! Tamashī nioite mori~ (2) chantonnait Lyris.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Une chanson sur les âmes perdues en forêt... dit-elle nostalgiquement. On disait que quand quelqu'un mourait dans une forêt et devait devenir un fantôme, il en serait une entité... Au moins je sais que c'est vrai.

_ Et tu sais vraiment pas ce que tu voulais absolument faire avant de mourir ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Elle rougit furieusement.

_ Non, je... Non. hésita-t-elle.

_ T'as pas l'air sûre de toi. affirma-t-il.

L'esprit ne dit rien, et recommença à chanter.

_ Tu voulais dire à Enuro que tu l'aimais, non ?

Elle s'arrêta net.

_ Je ne l'ai pas vu... Je ne l'ai pas senti... Il n'est pas là... sanglota-t-elle.

_ Hey, Lyris ! Désolé, j'aurais pas dû te le demander...

_ Non, c'est pas ta faute. Mais il me manque...

Elle essuya ses larmes.

_ Continuons à chercher. déclara-t-elle en repartant.

_ Lyris... dit-il en la regardant partir, puis il reprit sa marche aussi.

Derrière la ligne d'arbres qui leur faisait face, un bruit de courant était audible.

_ Il y a une rivière ici ? demanda Ed.

_ Oui, et un lac aussi.

_ Je pensais pas que c'était aussi grand... dit-il, admiratif.

_ Pas vrai ? Et quand on va sur le haut de la colline là-bas (elle indique la plaine située en hauteur un peu plus loin), on a une vue sur toute la forêt.

_ Je comprends pourquoi vous veniez ici souvent. compatit-il.

_ J'aurais aimé passer une journée avec lui ici... soupira-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

_ Je ne voulais pas laisser Jeneia et Rumie de côté. Et Erich était tout le temps avec Rumie, ils sortaient ensemble depuis seulement un mois avant... s'attrista-t-elle.

_ Dis-toi qu'ils auront été heureux jusqu'au bout. essaya-t-il de la réconforter.

_ Mais Jeneia devait voir son amant le lendemain...

_ Ouais... Ça doit être dur pour lui...

Ils arrivèrent au bord de la rivière.

_ C'est celle qui est à l'entrée de la forêt sur le bord de la route ?

_ Oui. lui confirma-t-elle. Au fait, de ce que j'ai entendu de la police qui était venue pour récupérer les précédents cadavres, ils avaient dit qu'il y en avait un près des rochers vers la petite cascade... se souvint-elle.

Petit temps de réaction de la part du blond.

_ Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bruit sourd de la chute d'eau, aussi petite soit-elle.

Lyris esquissa un sourire qui s'effaça peu après, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Une présence qu'elle reconnaîtrait parmi tant d'autres était près des rochers...

* * *

Aah quelle fin de chapitre magnifique :) Oui je me fous de votre gueule là. Quoi "je suis méchant" ?! Rooh c'est bon, la suite sera ce week-end, comme Natsuu a pas cours jeudi et vendredi, on pourra continuer. Ouais parce que je l'ai commencé tout seul et après elle m'a donné quelques idées, du moins elle a mit les miennes en place pour faire un "scénario".

Alors les explications numérotées...

(1) Salvêtre : Démon de forme humaine venant de la C Chu Rium (=nom d'une dimension), qui, comme tout autre espèce de démon, peut voyager dans les dimensions, Assiah (=dimension des humains) comprise, et a aussi une très longue durée de vie (des centaines d'années). Leurs oreilles sont légèrement plus pointues qu'un humain, et généralement leurs cheveux sont de couleur sombre, il est donc rare qu'un salvêtre soit blond. Des signes semblent être tatoués sur leurs corps (mais rarement sur le visage), bien qu'il ne s'agisse que de tâches de naissance, dont les motifs sont les mélanges de ceux de leurs parents. Chacun possède des aptitudes différentes selon les formules inscrites sur leurs corps. (Ouais chez nous on est assez calés sur les démons, fantômes et tout le bordel x) )

(2) Petite chanson improvisée au cours de l'écriture : "Tamashī ! Tamashī ! Tamashī nioite mori ! Hoshigaru toozakaru shigo... Tamashī ! Tamashī nioite mori~"

Traduction : "Âmes ! Âmes ! Âmes dans la forêt ! Vouloir partir après la mort... Âmes ! Âmes dans la forêt~" (ça rend largement mieux en japonais, même si je suis pas sûr de ma trad'...)

Voilà, et au cas où : Nom [Prononciation]

Lyris [Lirisu]

Jeneia [Djeneïa]

Rumie [Rumi]

Enuro [Enuro]

Erich [Erik]

Désolé pour le langage assez vulgaire de cette fanfic. (même si je sais que vous vous en battez les steaks et que c'est plus drôle qu'autre chose u.u)

Entre temps, Tsu', Denden, Al et Yukki étaient retournés dans la chambre de Denden.

Al : Je devrais peut-être aller les chercher, ça commence à faire un moment qu'ils se courent après.

Yukki : Je pense plutôt que c'est à sens unique...

Tsu' : ... Sous-entendu ? :D

Yukki : Mais y'en a pas o.o C'est juste que c'est Ed qui veut tuer Envy, pas l'inverse.

Tsu' : ... Ah -3-

Yukki : Heu... Tu croyais quoi ?

Tsu' : Rien -3-

Denden : YAOI-POWER !

Tsu' : YEAH ! Le Yaoi gouvernera un jour le monde ! Bwahaha !

Yukki : Ouais comme tu dis, pourvu que ça dure pas plus d'un jour O.o

Al faisait une tête qui donnait un aperçu de ses pensées, certainement "Oh bordel où est-ce qu'on a atterri, y'a vraiment des tarés ici o.o"... Ou bien se foutait-il simplement de leur gueule. Allez savoir.

Dehors, dans le parc.

Ed : *sur une balançoire, essoufflé* Envyyyy... Viens lààà...

Vyvy : *sort d'un buisson derrière* Ah ? T'es calmé ?

Ed : Seulement crevé de t'avoir coursé pendant trois heures...

Vyvy : Ouais enfin t'avais pas besoin de t'énerver autant, tu dois bien avoir l'habitude que je t'emmerde u.u

Ed : Dès que je suis reposé, j'te tue =.=

Vyvy : ...

Ed : J'te tue =.=

Vyvy : ...

Ed : J'te tue =.=

Vyvy : *le regarde*

Ed : J'te tue =.=

Vyvy : Tu vas me tuer combien de fois ?

Ed : Je vais te tuer. Avec une plante.

Vyvy : ... Quoi ?

Ed : T'as qu'à changer de coiffure -3-

Vyvy : Elle est TRÈS BIEN ma coiffure.

Ed : Tu ressembles à une fille -w-

Vyvy : Ça te dérange ? =.=*

Ed : Nan, au contraire... (Denden LÂCHE CE CLAVIER)

Eeuuh je vais laisser ça là, hein. ... Quoi ? C'est elle !

Natsuu : Tu croyais quoi ? C'est MON clavier d'abord -w-

Maaiis je veux pas de yaoi ici moi !

Natsuu : M'en fous -3-

Des fois je te hais =.=

Natsuu : Hehe -w-

Réponses-reviews :

Matsuyama : Heum... Quelle pêche ? '-' Je sais pas si tu t'es trompée de fanfic ou quoi mais... Je vois pas ^ ^'

The Nymph'Chris DRENVY : XD Ah lala... Bah Ed a pas bouffé de mayo', il s'en est juste fait tartiner sur la gueule '-' Nan mais t'imagines, tu te réveilles et, non seulement t'as de la mayo' sur la tronche, mais en plus tu vois un gars qui te fait putain de chier en train de se foutre de ta gueule juste à côté de toi. Je comprends qu'il soit énervé '-' Ok pour le couteau. Bienvenue dans le "club-des-gens-bizarres-qui-ont-des-idées-bizarres-et-qui-font-des-trucs-bizarres" u.u Bye :)

Suuuiiiteuh ce week-eeeendeuh !~


	5. Chapter 5

**Suite à quelques petits problèmes techniques -Denden ayant chourré le clavier, si si rappelez-vous la dernière fois-, Vyvy et Ed ont été assez difficiles à retrouver, ils étaient bien au parc mais complètement traumatisés par Denden. Veuillez nous excuser du retard de ce chapitre mais nous avons dû attendre qu'ils se remettent. Heureusement, ils ne se souviennent de rien concernant ce malheureux incident et Ed poursuit toujours Vyvy (happy story)**

Denden : Roooohh mais c'était pas grand chose ! (en fait la suite avait été censurée...)

Yukki : Mais putain tu les as fait se jeter l'un contre l'autre pour qu'ils s'embrassent ! C'était dégueulasse !

Denden : Hey, Tsu' l'a fait avec moi d'abord -3-

Tsu' : À deux, c'est mieux 8)

Yukki : ... Pour la deuxième fois, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mes meilleures amies bande de dégénérées ?! =.=

Denden : Je crois que le chocolat a un effet négatif sur nous... Ça ressemble à de la drogue. On plane.

Tsu' : Mais dis pas ça D: Le melon était super bon ! (pendant la scène coupée elles ont mangé du melon. et ce fruit a les mêmes effets que le chocolat sur elles (véridique))

Al : Pourquoi vous m'avez donné des somnifères au lieu de me laisser aller aider mon frère ?! è.é#

Tsu' : On sait pas comment ça aurait tourné -3-

Yukki : Olà ça veut dire quoi ça ? O.o Tsu' t'avais pas besoin de le faire dormir - c'est pas vrai ça...

Al : *va par la fenêtre*

Yukki : Tu vas où ?

Al : Chercher mon frère, ça fait quand même cinq heures qu'il lui court après et faudrait qu'on rentre là !

Placard : *bruit de cintres qui se rétament* PUTAIN ENCORE !

Tsu', Denden et Yukki : O.o"

Tsu' : *ouvre lentement la porte du placard* ... Vyvy ?

Vyvy : Il est pas là hein ? o.o

Denden : Je crois qu'il est traumatisé...

Yukki : JURE -

Vyvy : La prochaine fois je lui mets du ketchup, et je vérifierai la liste des ingrédients avant -

Yukki : J'pense que ça vaut mieux ouais... Attends tu vas pas lui refaire le coup ? o.o

Vyvy : Bah si '-'

Yukki : Mais je tombe que sur des tarés c'est pas possible T^T *déprime dans un coin de la chambre*

Un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Ed : *traine une hache sur le sol* Jeee vaaiis leee tuuueeeer...

Al : *arrive derrière lui et lui met un coup sur la nuque*

Ed : *tombe, inconscient* x.x

Al : Désolé, tu lui feras la peau plus tard, moi j'ai faim alors on y va u.u

Ed : x.x

**Je ne sais pas où il a trouvé cette hache et je ne veux pas le savoir**

... Bonne lecture ?

* * *

Le bruit sourd de la cascade, qui ne devait pas mesurer plus de deux mètres, était de plus en plus proche. Là, un amas de rochers. On aurait pu penser que le cadavre avait été écrasé par l'éboulement, mais il était à côté, près des arbres. Lyris ne prit pas longtemps pour reconnaître le corps de celui qu'elle aimait. Les larmes ne se firent pas attendre.

_ Je le savais... Je le savais, et pourtant... articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

_ Calme-toi, Lyris... euh, peut-être que son âme est encore là... hésita Ed, paniqué.

_ Si seulement...

_ Lyris ? appela une voix sortant des bois. Lyris ! J'ai cru que vous y étiez tous passés...

Elle se tourna vers la voix, un homme de son âge, les cheveux sombres et des tatouages ressemblants à des formules cycliques à moitié effacées visibles sur ses bras, portant un haut noir sans manche.

_ Enuro... Je... Je suis morte aussi...

Elle alla se réfugier dans ses bras. L'hybride affichait une mine catastrophée.

_ Non... Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il te prenne aussi...

Il la serra un peu plus fort.

_Tu as vu les autres ? demanda-t-elle tout contre lui.

_ Non... Je crois qu'on est les seuls à ne pas être partis...

_ Et tu sais pourquoi ?

_ Non...

Elle se sépara légèrement de lui, et agrippa de sa main le tissu de sa robe au niveau du cœur.

_ Moi je sais pourquoi je suis restée...

Elle n'hésita pas plus et l'embrassa. Enuro rougit d'abord, puis se laissa faire.

_ Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire avant... Je t'aime, Enuro. Depuis longtemps. lui avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Il la reprit contre son torse.

_ Moi aussi Lyris, moi aussi... Je suis... vraiment heureux que tu m'aimes malgré ce que je suis...

_ Tu restes toi... Peu importe ce que tu es.

L'atmosphère douce et romantique qui s'imprégnait tranquillement de ce coin de la forêt ne le resta pas. Merci Ed.

_ Eh bah c'est parfait, vous allez pouvoir partir tranquilles maintenant. déclara le blond.

Aucune réponse. En même temps, comment réagir à ce soudain changement d'ambiance ?

_ Enuro... deux questions : un, qui t'as tué ? Et deux, t'as vu le Chibura ? l'interrogea-t-il comme pour un sondage, complètement aspiré par ses recherches.

_ Je ne m'en souviens plus, et... je crois pas l'avoir vu, non. répondit-il, un peu décontenancé de ces questions inattendues. ... Et t'es qui toi ?

_ Edward Elric. Un ami de Lyris depuis deux heures. se présenta-t-il le plus normalement du monde. (moi j'dirais plutôt "narmolement"...)

_ Je crois qu'on va bientôt partir... prévint-elle, les yeux vers le ciel. Tu les retrouveras tout seul ?

_ Oui oui, t'inquiète pas Lyris.

Elle sourit, puis se tourna vers son amant.

_ On y va, Lyris. dit-il calmement.

_ Oui.

Elle regarda Edward.

_ Adieu, Ed. On se reverra peut-être, si vous reconnaissez mon âme. Vivez encore longtemps tous les trois. lui souhaita-t-elle.

_ Promis.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois, et ils disparurent dans une petite floppée de lumière, comme si c'était le Soleil qui les avait pris.

Il resta silencieux un instant, puis se mit à chantonner.

_ Tamashī... commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta en entendant des cris de voix qu'il reconnut.

_ Attends gamin ! Y'a une rivière là-bas, n'y vas pas en courant ! s'époumonna Envy.

_ J'ai vu quelqu'un parterre qui bougeait pas !

_ Je le vois aussi MAIS COURS MOINS VITE CRÉTIN TU VAS TOMBER !

Ed vit son frère arriver rapidement vers lui, le côté bois étant en pente. Le temps qu'il réalise que si son frère arrivait en courant ici il tomberait dans la rivière, il lui cria de s'arrêter mais celui-ci continua sa course, et lui fonça dedans. Tous les deux atterrirent dans l'eau.

_ Alphonse, espèce d'idiot ! Heureusement que l'eau est pas profonde ! l'engueula-t-il en lui tirant les joues.

_ Désolé, Nii-san ! Désolé mais j'arrivais pas à m'arrêter ! s'excusa-t-il en se débattant.

_ Vous voulez que je vous laisse seuls ou vous comptez sortir de l'eau ? fit Envy en arrivant au bord.

Une lueur étrange brilla dans les yeux d'Ed, qui lâcha son frère pour regarder l'homonculus.

_ Heu, nabot ? ... Il t'arrive quoi ?

_ Nii-san ?

Il s'approcha d'Envy, continua de le regarder étrangement, l'autre le fixant d'incompréhension, et il l'attrapa pour le faire basculer dans la rivière.

_ Aaah mais ça va pas ! cria la victime, le fessier au fond de l'eau.

_ J'me venge. dit-il simplement, et il s'assit dans l'herbe.

Alphonse se releva et alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère, et Envy les rejoignit.

_ On reste un peu le temps que nos vêtements sèchent ou on repart ? demanda le plus jeune.

_ Au fait, tout à l'heure j'ai vu quelqu'un avant que le gamin parte en courant... informa l'homonculus.

_ MAIS TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE AVANT ?! l'engueula Ed.

_ TU M'AS BALANCÉ DANS L'EAU AVANT QUE J'AI EU LE TEMPS DE PARLER, BAKA-CHIBI ! répliqua-t-il.

_ STOP ! hurla Al. Envy, la personne que t'as vue ressemblait à quoi ?

_ De ce que j'ai vu, je dirais que ça devait être un chasseur...

Petite pause.

_ La chasse est interdite ici. dit Al.

Une aura destructrice enveloppa son frère.

_ Ah c'est un braconnier alors, hein... commença-t-il en serrant le poing devant lui, menaçant.

_ Euh, Ed, ça va ?... s'inquiéta le cadet.

_ Oui oui tout va bien Al. répondit-il calmement en forçant un sourire crispé.

_ Ah, tant mieux, parce que j'ai eu peur que-

_ NAN MAIS TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS BIEN EN SACHANT QU'IL Y A UN PUTAIN DE BRACONNIER DANS LES PARAGES ?! hurla-t-il. JE VAIS LE PULVÉRISER CE SALE CHASSEUR DE MERDE !

Il se leva et marcha en direction des bois en plantant violemment ses pieds dans le sol à chaque pas. Il s'arrêta un peu plus en hauteur et se tourna vers eux, toujours assis au bord de l'eau.

_ Vous comptez rester plantés là encore longtemps ?! les menaça-t-il du regard.

Une grosse goutte de sueur apparut sur leurs tempes et ils se levèrent d'un coup pour détaler vers lui.

Plus loin, un homme était assis sur un rocher et scrutait les alentours, un fusil attaché sur le dos et un autre de moins gros calibre en main qu'il nettoyait sans y prêter vraiment attention. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il le cherchait, et il aurait le prix pour sa capture. Il ne laisserait personne le lui voler. Il n'était attentif qu'au bruit du vent dans les arbres quand des cris lui furent perceptibles. D'autres avaient pénétré dans cette forêt malgré les rumeurs ? Il allait leur indiquer à eux aussi le chemin pour en sortir.

Ed, toujours furax, continuait d'avancer de cette façon perturbante, grommelant des insultes envers le chasseur, son frère et l'homonculus à sa suite.

_ Ah ! C'est lui ! les avertit Envy.

L'aîné des deux frères chercha frénétiquement la silhouette aux alentours, quand il la repéra, et il fit signe à ses compagnons de route de s'approcher normalement. Ils comprirent par là qu'ils devaient se faire passer pour de simples promeneurs. Mais de ne pas voir Ed foncer tête baissée était étonnant. Peut-être était-ce "le calme avant la tempête". À voir la façon dont il était parti, c'était sans doute pour mieux se défouler sur le hors-la-loi une fois qu'il aurait mis la main dessus. Envy leur indiqua qu'il attaquerait par derrière pendant qu'ils auraient entamé la conversation. Il partit donc dans le sens inverse pour contourner la petite clairière.

_ Excusez-nous, on s'est perdus, vous sauriez quel sentier on peut emprunter pour sortir de la forêt ? demanda faussement poliment Edward.

Le chasseur rangea le chiffon avec lequel il dépoussiérait tantôt son fusil dans l'une des grandes poches de son pantalon, qui lui en possédait plus qu'il n'en faudrait : sur les genoux, les tibias, les mollets... Lui servaient-elles à ranger ses munitions ? Il paraissait avoir la quarantaine, ses cheveux étaient courts, noirs et légèrement cendrés de l'âge. Il commença à faire quelques explications confuses, faisant visiblement exprès de confondre les chemins pour que les frères se tournent dans tous les sens pour savoir de quoi parlait l'homme, qui, du temps qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, vérifiait discrètement la charge du fusil qu'il avait en main, avant de le pointer sur l'un des jeunes garçons. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'amorcer le geste de son doigt sur la détente, un violant coup de talon dans la nuque se faisant ressentir. Envy était arrivé au bon moment, et lui avait pris l'arme des mains, passant à côté de lui pour rejoindre les frères. L'homme se massa durement l'omoplate et les regarda avec des yeux amusés.

_ La chasse dans cette forêt est interdite. commença Ed. Que faites-vous ici ?

Un sourire mauvais tira les lèvres du braconnier.

_ Je le sais bien. Mais tant que personnes n'est au courant de ma présence ici, je ne crains rien.

_ Parce que tu crois qu'on va pas se gêner pour aller prévenir les flics ? ironisa le blond.

_ Vous êtes perdus, vous ne trouverez pas la sortie avant longtemps. Je doute que ce soit votre priorité une fois partis.

_ Dis-nous plutôt pourquoi t'es aussi décontracté alors que tu vas vite te retrouver en taule. interrogea-t-il.

_ Je ne compte pas me retrouver en prison. Et d'ailleurs, vous ne seriez pas les frères Elric ? J'avais entendu dire que l'un de vous portait toujours une armure.

_ Héhé, t'as vu Al ? On est connus même dans une région où on n'est jamais allés. se vanta-t-il.

_ Ed, on est pas là pour ça... lui rappela son frère, exaspéré.

_ Vous aviez donc l'attention de m'arrêter, c'est bien ça ? dit sarcastiquement le chasseur.

_ On peut vous tuer aussi... proposa Envy.

_ Que pensez-vous que trois gosses soient capables de faire face à moi ? J'ai été personnellement engagé pour capturer le Chibura, créature de légende. Ne me sous-estimez pas. crut-il les mettre en garde.

_ C'est toi qui ne devrais pas nous sous-estimer. prévint Ed.

Il fit un signe de tête à son frère, qui compris qu'il devait se préparer à créer quelque chose pour enfermer le chasseur.

_ Vraiment ? Personne n'est ressorti vivant de cette forêt depuis que je suis là. informa sournoisement le braconnier.

Stupeur générale. Ils s'en doutaient, mais d'avoir vu le fantôme d'une de ses victimes... Ed en avait vu deux, ce qui renforça sa haine. Il était plus que décidé pour en finir avec lui.

_ Alors tu as tué tous les innocents qui passaient ici pour de l'argent. Et tu as inventé cette rumeur pour que personne ne vienne plus. résuma Edward.

_ Oh, mais c'est qu'il est futé le gamin. faussa-t-il l'admiration.

_ Futé et rogne, salaud.

Déterminé à venger Lyris et Enuro, il se jeta sur lui sans plus de réflexion, sachant que de toute façon son frère allait l'attraper. L'homme se décala rapidement, évitant le coup de poing fugace qui avait fusé sur lui, mais se prit le talon d'acier dans le pli du genou, ce qui l'amena à le poser à terre. Ed crut à une ouverture, mais c'était sans compter sur le fusil que l'homme transmuta dans un éclair à partir du rocher sur lequel il était assis plus tôt, ayant tracé un cercle dessus, et qui était pointé sur lui.

_ Attention Ed ! lui cria son frère, joignant ses mains puis les plaquant au sol tandis qu'Envy alla tirer Ed en arrière.

Le sol se déchira en plusieurs lamelles autour du chasseur, rapidement entièrement encerclé de barres de terre solides, dont une avait détruit son arme en sortant.

_ Putain... fallait qu'il sache se servir de l'alchemie en plus... maugréa Ed.

_ Vu ce qu'il en a tiré, je pense pas qu'il soit capable de plus. C'est seulement un amateur de fusils de chasse qui ne pratique pas beaucoup l'alchemie. constata Envy.

_ Tiens, je savais pas que t'étais intelligent. remarqua le blond.

_ Vous vous engueulerez plus tard ! les gronda Al. On doit s'occuper de ce gars d'abord.

_ Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça ! fit l'homme, et il tenta de briser les barreaux.

_ C'est ça, c'est ça. dit Alphonse, posant une nouvelle fois ses mains au sol, et la cage se resserra autour du prisonnier, qui se retenait pour ne pas montrer sa frayeur.

Habituellement, ce braconnier n'avait pas besoin de plus que ses fusils pour tuer. Il n'avait pas prévu que des gamins l'empêchent de le faire. Les barrières retenaient ses bras, il ne pouvait pas attraper l'arme accrochée dans son dos. Il s'en voulait intérieurement de s'être fait battre aussi rapidement, et par des gosses. Malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient à la hauteur de leur réputation.

Ed s'approcha de lui.

_ Maintenant tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur le Chibura. Et qui t'as envoyé le capturer. l'obligea-t-il à parler.

_ Comme si j'allais le dire à des morveux comme vous. cracha-t-il.

Il se reçut un bon coup de phalanges en upercut, entre deux barres de terre.

_ Mon frère n'hésitera pas à resserrer la cage sur toi jusqu'à ce que ton corps ne le supporte plus. le prévint Ed froidement.

Le chasseur grogna en direction d'Al, et dit seulement :

_ Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai été assez stupide pour croire à une histoire pareille. Ce n'est qu'une vieille légende du coin.

_ Qui t'a embauché et dans quel but ? répéta l'aîné.

_ Vous ne le saurez pas. Et si vous me tuez, vous aurez encore moins de chance de le savoir.

_ Tant pis. Dommage pour toi. On fera simplement des recherches.

_ Où est-ce que vous espérez trouver quelque chose bande de fouineurs ?!

_ Oh, t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on se débrouillera. Toujours sûr ?

L'homme rageait tout bonnement, et le laissa voir involontairement.

_ Bon. Si t'as plus rien à dire... s'impatienta Al.

Le chasseur eut le temps d'écarquiller les yeux et son corps fut broyé d'un coup sec.

Ils ne restèrent pas plus longtemps à côté du cadavre, et reprirent leur chemin en sens inverse. Ils déduirent que si les rumeurs dataient de plusieurs semaines auparavant, le braconnier était là depuis leur début, et apparemment il n'avait pas vu le cerf. Dommage, se dirent-ils. Ils auraient bien aimé voir cette étrange créature. Au moins, le mystère des meurtres n'en était plus un, et il n'y aurait plus de victimes, ce fut ce qui les satisfit.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, une fois à l'hôtel.

_ Au fait Ed, on devrait pas aller voir Winry ? lui rappella Al.

_ Pourquoi ? ... Merde j'ai oublié ! Elle va me tuer ! s'écria son frère.

_ Y'a des risques, ouais. approuva-t-il. Moi qui voulais manger de ses tartes aux pommes... rêvassa-t-il.

_ "Winry" ? C'est pas la mécano ? demanda Envy.

_ Si. répondit le plus jeune.

_ Nan, le nabot a oublié d'aller voir sa copine ? Bah bravo ! fit-il semblant de le féliciter.

Ed commença à rougir.

_ C'est pas ma copine ! affirma-t-il.

_ En tout cas t'aimerais bien. ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

_ Que- Non, pas du tout !

_ La preuve du contraire, tu rougis !

_ Hein ? ... NAN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ?!

_ Bah... si. Attends t'es amoureux et tu le sais même pas ? s'étonna Envy. Décidemment je comprendrai jamais les humains.

_ Mais je le suis pas ! Tu me sors un truc pareil, c'est normal que je rougisse ! répliqua Ed.

_ Un nabot pervers ! s'exclama l'homonculus.

_ MAIS JE SUIS PAS PERVERS ESPÈCE D'ANDROGYNE !

_ Ed, si, admets-le. rapliqua son frère.

_MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADES !

Il rougissait de plus en plus.

_ Pff... Moi je dors. Mauvaise nuit ! leur souhaita-t-il en se cachant sous sa couverture.

Il entendit des ricanements. Envy, sûr. Son frère, apparemment oui. Lui, pervers ? Non ! ... Vraiment ? En tout cas il ne le voyait pas comme ça.

Mais la mécanicienne allait les trucider quand elle les verrait, ça, c'est sûr.

* * *

Et une fin pourrie, une !

Réponse-review au prochain chapitre, j'suis trop fatigué là x.x

Bye !~


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Ouais je sais, j'ai mis un peu de temps, mais j'avais la flemme de taper le chapitre. J'avais envie, mais la flemme. (... je tiens à préciser que je suis tout à fait normalement constitué.) (je pense.) *encore une intro qui sert à que dalle*

Réponse-revieeeeew

The Nymph'ChrisDRENVY : Censuré, c'est censuré. Tu peux me supplier qu'il sera jamais en ligne x') Elle est quand ta pièce ? Bon courage pour apprendre ton rôle :) (Non, pas osef !)

Fenêtre : PAF !

Denden : *sursaute* C'était quoi ça ? O.o

Tsu' : Y'a un piaf qui s'est pris la fenêtre...

Oiseau : *écrasé sur la vitre*

Yukki : ... C'est dégueulasse.

Denden : Mais le paaauuuvre ! ... Enfin il a qu'à regarder où il va. ... Attends ça veut dire qu'il voulait entrer dans ma chambre ? o.o

Tsu' : Je suppose...

Oiseau : *bouge une patte*

Denden : Ah ! Il est pas mort ! Bon allez dégage c'est pas open-door ici =.=

Oiseau : x.x

Tsu' : ... Tu crises pour un fucking papillon et tu laisses un piaf crever ?

Denden : Il est pas mort u.u Quelqu'un m'aide à le décoller ? :D

Yukki : T'es tarrée '-'"

Denden : *prend une spatule, ouvre la fenêtre et gratte la vitre sous le piaf*

Yukki : ... Je m'en vais. *sort*

Des petites choses connes et dégueulasse qui peuvent arriver quotidiennement. Et j'ai pas dit que ma santé mentale était plus stable que la leur, parce que c'est pas le cas.

Donc voilà, ce chapitre en gros : mini course-poursuite, y'en a sûrement un qui va se perdre et... Al fait la gueule ! Et les conneries habituelles, bien sûr. Et des chats aussi, et c'est pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'il y en aura.

J'ai toujours mon délire d'Ed qui fait la guerre au sac. Je sais pas d'où ça sort. Il le blaire juste pas.

Je me demande si je devrais pas mettre rating K+ ou T pour le langage... V'z'en pensez quoi ? (nan parce que... voilà quoi.)

* * *

Plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient quitté Siventra. Al a réussi –au bout d'une demi-heure d'essais fructueux– à faire les roulettes tant attendues au sac. Bien sûr, c'était toujours Ed qui le traînait. Et ça faisait un bruit infernal sur le chemin caillouteux qu'ils empruntaient en ce moment.

_ Tu veux pas le porter au lieu de le laisser traîner ? demanda Envy pour la énième fois depuis leur départ de l'hôtel.

_ Non. répondit-il encore. Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à le prendre.

_ Je crois que je vais le faire... se résigna l'homonculus. Ce truc fait un bruit insuportable avec ces putains de cailloux !

_ Faut juste s'y habituer... dit Alphonse, qui préférait observer les oiseaux dans le ciel plutôt que d'essayer de les empêcher de s'engueuler.

Le brun attrapa le pauvre bagage qui raclait la poussière du sol, et le fit basculer sur son dos.

_ ... Tu le prends vraiment ? s'étonna l'ainé Elric.

_ Mh.

_ Enfin, si tu tiens tant que ça à garder cette _chose_...

_ Ed, y'a aussi tes affaires dedans. lui rappella son frère.

_ Ouais je sais...

Il tilta.

_ Attends rends-moi ça ! s'enquit-il en essayant de lui reprendre. Tu touches pas à _mes_ affaires !

_ Ouais, enfin tes affaires... Je te rappelle que le pantalon que je porte est à toi. (- Oui, il l'a encore.)

_ M'en fous ! Rends !

Envy tournait sur lui-même à chaque fois qu'Ed se précipitait sur son dos, mais celui-ci s'arrêta rapidement, légèrement essouflé.

_ Si tu veux le récupérer, attrape-moi, Chi-bi ! le narga-t-il.

Sur ces paroles, il partit en courant sur le chemin. L'appellation "Chibi" ne rata pas les oreilles du concerné, qui détala à sa suite en hurlant après lui.

_ Cette fois aussi c'est pour aller plus vite ou juste pour le faire chier ?... se demanda Al, le seul à peu près tranquille du groupe.

Il se souvint que la cité d'Ernisat n'était plus très loin, et, de ce qu'il en avait entendu, elle était une ville-labyrinthe... Les habitants en recevraient une carte très détaillée lorsqu'ils y emménageaient, même si la ville avait plutôt un taux de déménagement anormalement élevé. La raison était assez évidente. S'il faut prendre une carte à chaque fois qu'on veut aller quelque part, faire les courses doit être un vrai calvaire. Cette ville était plus un site touristique qu'un endroit pour vivre.

Étant sorti assez fraîchement de l'hôpital, il ne chercha pas à courir pour les rattraper, et son bras était encore un peu douloureux de sa récente perfusion, à cause de laquelle il eut envie de vomir rien qu'en y repensant.

Envy, le sac toujours sur le dos, s'arrêta à l'entrée d'Ernisat, passablement essouflé. Il comprenait pourquoi le nabot n'aimait pas le porter. L'objet semblait s'alourdir au fur et à mesure que son porteur avançait. Même s'il semblait plus ne pas aimer le bagage en lui-même, qui, d'après lui "le nargait". Que quelqu'un lui explique comment une valise pouvait narguer une personnne. Il alla s'asseoir sur le côté de la route en les attendant, posa le bagage, et commença à jouer avec des brins d'herbe, les enroulant autour de ses doigts et regardant avec amusement les boucles vertes qui se formaient.

Ed ne tarda pas à arriver, la mine effrayante.

_ Pourquoi tu t'obstines à me faire courir comme ça ? demanda-t-il, marchant en chancelant vers l'homonculus, puis il s'assit aussi.

_ Parce que c'est marrant. répondit-il, ne cachant pas sa satisfaction de l'avoir une nouvelle fois fatigué. Et qu'au moins tu restes tranquille pendant un petit moment après.

_ Et c'est _moi_ qui dois rester tranquille ? s'indigna Ed. Tu te fous de moi là ?!

_ Ouais.

Petit silence moqueur.

_ T'es encore tombé dans le panneau, nabot. fit Envy.

_ Ta gueule ! lança l'autre.

Il ne répondit pas et sourit juste, puis continua à s'amuser avec l'herbe.

_ C'est dingue c'que t'as l'air tranquille. fit remarquer le blond.

_ Ça m'arrive.

Alphonse arriva peu après, et se plaça en face d'eux, les toisant du regard.

_ Vous pourriez pas arrêter de partir comme ça ? demanda-t-il, vexé. D'accord, ça fait du bien de pas vous entendre vous gueuler dessus, mais c'est pénible de se retrouver seul aussi subitement.

_ Ne... T'inquiète pas, c'est la dernière fois que je le fais. assura maladroitement Envy, un peu surpris de cette réaction.

_ Désolé Al... s'excusa son frère.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils et se retourna, bras croisés et mine boudeuse. Puis, sans les attendre, se dirigea à l'intérieur du village.

_ Oh c'est pas vrai... soupira Ed. Je savais qu'il était susceptible, mais pas autant.

Il se tourna vers Envy.

_ C'est de ta faute l'androgyne ! l'accusa-t-il.

_ Je le sais ! C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que je le ferai plus ! Je sais qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital y'a pas longtemps. Et je... il s'arrêta dans un murmure.

"_m'en_ _veux_ _un_ _peu_..." pensa-t-il. Mais bien sûr, c'était Envy, il ne l'avouerait pas. Et il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais son sentiment de culpabilité était tout de même visible, dépendant de qui voulait le voir. Ed fronça les sourcils et reprit :

_ Tu vas quand même devoir t'excuser.

_ Je le ferai. assura-t-il.

Il croisa les bras.

_ Mais pour le gamin, pas pour toi.

_ Hé ! C'est moi que t'arrêtes pas d'emmerder ! s'enquit Ed.

L'homonculus récupéra le sac, le cala sur son dos et partit dans la rue qui s'ouvrait au bout de la route. Le blond suivit. Ce dernier allait finir par se demander s'il avait bien fait de le garder avec son frère et lui. Il se remémora la situation et regarda le dos de celui qui avançait devant lui. Deviné certainement uniquement par lui-même, il se rendit compte que l'autre se sentait un minimum coupable. Il n'arrivait tout de même pas à s'ôter de quelques doutes qui subsistaient, de la façon dont il l'avait connu avant ça, ce sadique ne montrait aucune autre image de lui que celle d'un meurtrier psychopate. Maintenant qu'il était le seul de son espèce encore en vie, il avait radicalement changé. Mais il se demandait malgré tout s'il n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête, qu'importe soit-elle. Il le trouvait différent trop rapidement. Il y avait bien un mois qui devait être passé depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa facilité à le comprendre, bien qu'il ne sache pas la façon dont il s'y prenait. Sans qu'il y en ait de raison évidente ou un traitre point commun entre eux, il arrivait presque à se mettre à sa place. Avait-il eu sans doute seulement de la pitié pour lui. De minuscules miaulements étouffés par la distance entre eux et ses oreilles le sortirent de ses pensées.

_ Al doit pas être loin. consata-t-il.

_ On reste ici ce soir ? demanda Envy.

_ On verra, il est même pas encore midi. répondit Ed.

_ Ok. Et tu penses qu'ils viennent d'où les miaulements ?

Le ton qu'il avait employé semblait justifier la présence d'un sous-entendu, sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main. Et c'est quand il sortit de sa contemplation de l'azur dégagé où il avait enfoncé son nez tantôt pour regarder en face de lui qu'il s'aperçut des quatre ruelles qui s'offraient à eux. Il se souvint qu'il avait oublié d'acheter la carte pourtant indispensable de cette impossible ville. La douce idée d'hurler le nom de son frère pour le repérer s'offrit à lui, mais sachant que celui-ci faisait la tête, il ne répondrait pas à moins que son ainé ne menace un chaton d'un des flingues du lieutenant Hawkeye. Il soupira sous le coup du désespoir. Fatigué d'avance de devoir retrouver son cadet dans un dédale pareil, il eut cette merveilleuse idée :

_ Cest de ta faute si il est parti comme ça, c'est toi qui vas le chercher. Et comme je suis gentil, je veux bien surveiller le sac en attendant que vous reveniez.

_ C'est ton frère je te rappelle. répliqua Envy.

_ Ferme-la sinon tu te trimbales le sac en plus. fit le blond d'un sourire vraiment crispé.

_ De toute façon tu le garderas si je le laisse là puisqu'il y a vos affaires à tous les deux dedans.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il déposa le bagage contre le mur le plus proche, et, mains dans les poches et siflottant presque, s'engagea dans la rue tout à gauche pour commencer.

Ed, resté con debout à le regarder partir, trouva un banc assez proche, prit le sac qu'il fit râper sur le sol sans aucune délicatesse malgré les roulettes jusqu'au pied de celui-ci, et il s'assit. Il pensait rester simplement là à les attendre, mais il s'inquiéta soudainement pour son frère, seul, perdu dans une ville pareille, et des chats qu'il n'hésiterait pas à courser dans toutes les rues si l'un avait le malheur d'être blessé ou malade.

Il saisit une poignée du terrible bagage, et alla droit dans une des rues choisie au hasard.

N'importe quelle grande ville ordinaire pouvait être considérée comme un labyrinthe, mais celle-là possédait un nombre incalculable de rues et au minimum quatre enbranchements dans une seule. Ne parlons même pas des plus grandes avenues. Rares étaient les rues en ligne droite, d'ailleurs. Et toutes les habitations se ressemblaient affreusement : de simples maisons en pierres collées les unes aux autres, dont les trois-quarts étaient vides. Sur quelques murs on pouvait voir les tentatives désespérées de se repérer des personnes s'étant perdues ici, de petites flèches y étaient parfois gravées à l'aide de cailloux blancs, ou de n'importe quoi pouvant y laisser une trace. Malheureusement, ces indications ne pouvaient être comprises que par celui ou celle qui les avait faites, et risquaient même d'être fausses. C'est toujours les mains dans les poches qu'il avançait, faisant mine de regarder où il allait, se concentrant plutôt sur des miaulements qui s'avéraient inaudibles depuis quelques minutes, à croire que ces chats faisaient exprès d'ouvrir leurs gueules quand on avait pas envie de les entendre et de la fermer quand on en avait besoin. Créatures pouvant être décrites comme cauchemardesques, elles devaient bien avoir un certain charme, le gamin les adorait, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Une certaine idée l'étreignant, il vérifia d'un coup d'œil que cette rue était inhabitée, puis retira le pantalon que le nabot lui avait prêté (si ce n'était donné, il ne lui avait pas réclamé) et le plia soigneusement de sorte qu'il devienne un carré ne prenant pas trop de place, et il chercha un coin où le poser. Il choisit de le caler derrière un pot de fleur à moitié effondré, des débris de mosaïque étalé tout autour au sol. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il avait été violemment cassé, heureusement qu'il n'était pas vivant... Faute de n'avoir jamais rien ressenti et de le vouloir désormais, il devenait sentimental envers un pot de fleur ? Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Songeant à ce qui lui avait tantôt traversé l'esprit, il usa de sa capacité de métaphore pour prendre la forme d'un chat. Un pelage noir et court, le poil brillant sous les éclats de lumière –le Soleil semblait aimer se cacher derrière des nuages troués aujourd'hui– et les yeux, il se regarda dans le reflet d'une vitre rayée en sautant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, jaunes avec quelques tâches d'améthyste imprégnées dans la rétine, autour des pupilles fendues. Il arrivait toujours aussi bien à changer d'apparence, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, remarqua-t-il. Puis, d'un bond félinement impossible, il sauta sur le toit voisin, mouvant ses oreilles afin de percevoir le moindre gémissement d'un chaton ou mieux, la voix du gamin. En y pensant, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par le surnommer comme ça. Parallèlement, il espérait qu'il n'y ait pas de chiens dans cette ville. Remarque, ça lui donnerait l'occasion de se défouler.

Le bordel infernal des roues du sac sur le sol lui vrillait les tympans depuis au moins une demi-heure. En plus, après avoir coincé l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux dans la fermeture en voulant vérifier le contenu, il avait dû se les détacher, et n'arrivant pas à refaire sa natte avec un autre trouvé par miracle dans une poche du bagage, il se retrouva une fois de plus avec une simple couette. Et le problème comme ça, c'est qu'avec le vent, des mèches allaient de parts et d'autres autour de son cou, et le gênaient encore plus. Il peinait à retrouver son frère, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas à ses petits malheurs, il s'était certainement perdu. En fait il l'était vraiment, mais n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'admettre.

_ Bordel, on aurait dû prendre une autre route, ça aurait été plus simple. maugréa-t-il dans le bruit des roulettes grattant le sol.

Mais, voulant se rendre à une ville un peu plus éloignée, ils devaient passer par celle-ci. Bien que prévue, cette pause était tout de même pénible.

Un petit groupe de chats assis tout autour de lui observait un jeune garçon les caresser les uns après les autres. Envy aperçut la scène, et s'incrusta parmis les félins. Il put se rendre compte du visage triste qu'affichait l'amateur de chats. Celui-ci leur confiait ses états d'âme, ne se doutant absolument pas de la présence de l'homonculus. Il fit part d'à quel point il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son corps, comme quoi pouvoir de nouveau respirer et dormir était agréable, rêver lui avait tant manqué, et qu'il ne savait pas comment remercier son frère, même si celui-ci considérait que c'était son erreur et que lui ne devait pas en payer le prix. Il faisait quelques poses dans son monologue, ayant peur d'ennuyer ses auditeurs, qui n'étaient sans doute venus que pour quelques câlins de cet humain qui ne semblait pas effrayé des puces. Choyant les chats tour à tour, il en vint au faux, qui l'avait vu venir dès qu'il avait regardé en sa direction. Ses doutes furent confirmé quand une main se posa délicatement sur sa tête et fit un geste tout aussi doux jusque dans son dos, geste qui lui provoqua un horrible frisson qui lui fit hérisser les poils de la nuque. Mais il tiendrait son rôle jusqu'au bout ! Parce que sinon, ils ne seraient pas sortis de cette affreuse ville avant plusieurs jours ! Toujours chercher le profit quand on fait des efforts. Et même quand on en fait pas. Raisonnement quelque peu tordu du chat métaphore, qui venait tout juste de l'inventer. À croire que se faire câliner pour la première fois de sa longue vie lui grillait quelques neurones. Avant qu'il ne le sente arriver, il laissait échapper des ronronnements. S'entendant produire un tel son, ses oreilles se baissèrent, et s'il avait été sous forme humaine, il aurait certainement rougi d'embarras. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était agréable. Sa façon de penser l'étonna lui-même. Il vit les lèvres d'Alphonse s'entre-ouvrir comme s'il allait parler, mais il se ravisa, et lâcha juste un soupir à peine audible. Puis il murmura évasivement :

_ Je me demande si on peut lui faire confiance... Ça fait un moment qu'il est avec nous, mais j'arrête pas de penser à toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il a fait avant...

Ces paroles n'étaient destinées qu'à lui-même, qui réfléchissait, mais elles ne ratèrent pas les oreilles félines du concerné, qui s'en senti étrangement blessé. Il savait qu'il aurait affaire à ses meurtres et autres malfaisances passés, à la culpabilité qu'il devait apprendre à supporter vis-à-vis de ses innocentes victimes, car là était son début avec des émotions autres que la haine. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si il aimait embêter le nabot pour ne plus y penser. Il en parlerait plus tard aux deux frères, pour l'instant, il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour donner à Alphonse confiance en lui. Il avait bien pensé qu'au moins un des deux allait se douter de quelque chose, il se connaissait assez bien lui-même pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas le profil de quelqu'un à qui on peut facilement se fier. Il hésitait à se montrer au gamin, il risquait de faire encore plus la gueule si il apprenait qu'il l'a écouté à son insu. Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Mais l'honnêteté et la franchise n'étaient-elles pas nécessaires pour la confiance ? Sa prise de tête s'arrêta lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la main d'Alphonse sur son dos, et il réfléchit à un moyen de le faire rejoindre son frère à l'entrée de la ville. Il attendit que le gamin soit occupé avec un autre chat pour filer en douce. Une chance que les bruits de pas de chat soient silencieux. Passé l'angle de la rue et à l'abri des regards, il reprit sa forme préférée, et partit rapidement chercher le vêtement qu'il avait caché plus tôt pour le mettre et il n'eut pas trop de mal à retrouver Alphonse, qui n'avait pas bougé.

_ Tu vas encore faire la gueule longtemps ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

L'interpellé releva la tête vers lui, le visage fermé.

_ Où est Ed ? l'ignora-t-il.

_ Il nous attend à l'entrée.

Alors lui avait assez confiance en l'homonculus pour le laisser venir le chercher lui-même... Ou avait-il profité d'être seul avec lui pour le tuer. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, s'il avait vraiment voulu les tuer, il aurait pu le faire bien avant. Surtout à l'hôpital, ç'aurait été bien plus facile.

_ Tu viens ? s'impatienta Envy.

Devant le manque de réponse, il s'avança face à lui, sous le regard morne du plus jeune. Haussement d'un sourcil pour l'absence de réaction de l'adorateur de chats. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait, il le prit par la taille comme un simple sac de courses et le plaça sous son bras, le tenant quand même avec les deux. C'est qu'il était drôlement léger celui-là !

_ Envy ! Lâche-moi ! se débattit le poids-plume.

Il sauta sur le toit d'une maison voisine, et chercha l'endroit où devait l'attendre le nabot. Il distinga parfaitement le banc près du mur et un panneau, mais aucune trace du sac ni du nain de jardin. Espérant se tromper, il alla de toiture en toiture, tenant bien le garçon contre lui, s'il bougeait trop, il risquait de glisser, et c'était exactement ce qu'il tentait de faire... Il arriva juste à côté de l'entrée, et toujours pas de nabot en vue. Énervé, il descendit du haut de la maison et se tint au milieu de la petite place, posant au passage le pauvre Elric qui était un peu secoué de son transport pas spécialement agréable.

_ Bordel il est où ce con ! s'exclama l'homonculus, qui regardait autour de lui. Il devait nous attendre ici ! Mais c'est pas possible de pas avoir confiance comme ça ! En plus c'est lui qui a voulu que j'y aille !

Enfin, il espérait malgré tout que le petit blond ne s'était pas fait emmené par il ne savait quel emmerdeur. Al sentait la panique monter. Et s'il jouait la comédie ? Si il l'avait vraiment tué ? Il se sentait responsable pour son frère, et en même temps pas du tout en sécurité.

_ Putain, avec un sens de l'orientation comme le sien, je suis sûr qu'il s'est perdu... s'exaspéra encore Envy.

Voyant Al qui essayait de partir sans se faire remarquer, il se tourna vers lui :

_ Toi tu vas nulle part ! Il a prit le sac avec lui, vu le bruit que ça fait on devrait pas avoir trop de mal à le trouver.

Al soupira, tourné vers une des rues, et fut une nouvelle fois surpris par Envy qui l'avait pris sous son bras. Il ne chercha même pas à se débattre, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se dégager. L'immortel sauta sur un toit, puis en avisa un plus haut, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il posa Al à côté de lui, et des cris ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre dans toute la ville.

_ Eeeeed !

_ Naboooot ! Je me demande même si on appelait le sac il serait plus réactif...

_ On s'en fout ! EEED !

_ C'EST TOI AL ?! hurla une voix.

C'était pas trop tôt.

_ VOUS ÊTES OÙ ? demanda l'aîné.

_ SUR UN TOIT ! répondit son frère.

N'ayant pas d'autre solution pour le répérer, Envy lui demanda de continuer à crier pour qu'ils le trouvent.

_ ET JE CRIS QUOI ?

_ CE QUE TU VEUX !

_ ENVY EST UN GROS CON !

_ LE NABOT A PAS DE SENS DE L'ORIENTATION !

_ LES EXHIBITIONNISTES ONT LE CERVEAU ARRIÉRÉ !

_ CRIS PLUTÔT DES MOTS, LES PHRASES C'EST TROP LONG !

Ils auraient juré l'entendre grogner.

_ LAMPE DE CHEVET !

Sa voix venait d'en face d'eux, un peu plus loin. Envy reprit Al sous son bras et avança de quelques toits.

_ SAC À MERDE !

Ça, c'était pour la guerre qu'il menait contre le bagage. Ils se diriga vers un toit sur la droite.

_ J'AIME LE SPORT !...

Un peu plus loin. Ils descendirent deux rues après.

_ ... QUAND C'EST PAS TROP ABUSIF ! (1) cria Ed une dernière fois, puis il les vit atterrir à côté de lui.

Envy posa Al au sol.

_ Pourquoi t'es parti espèce de con ?! l'engueula l'homonculus.

_ Je savais pas combien de temps t'allais mettre à le trouver et je m'inquiétais pour mon frère ! On se perd facilement ici, c'est le meilleur endroit pour les kidnappings !

_ Si un connard avait essayé de le kidnapper il se serait défendu ! Et au pire je m'en serais occupé !

_ J'ai plus le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon frère ?!

_ Là c'est nous que t'as inquiétés à être parti sans prévenir !

_ Comme si toi tu pouvais t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un !

_ J'ai pas demandé de commentaire d'un nabot qui se perd et qui fout les jetons à tout le monde en disparaissant !

_ JE SUIS PAS PETIT CONNARD DE TRAVESTI !

_ JE SUIS UN GARS ESPÈCE DE NAIN DE JARDIN !

Encore une fois, Al partit devant sans les attendre. S'en rendant compte en même temps, les deux gueuleurs se tournèrent vers lui en criant simultanément :

_ AH NON PAS ENCORE !

Envy reprit le sac et ils rattrapèrent le plus jeune, à qui l'homonculus tira la joue.

_ Tu nous la referas pas espèce de morveux ! le sermonna-t-il.

_ Tu touches pas à mon frère ! l'avertit Ed, à qui les yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

_ Je vais pas lui arracher la joue !

_ On sait jamais !

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir trouver la sortie tranquillement.

Quoique... qu'elle était cette silhouette qui semblait les regarder de loin depuis qu'ils étaient à Ernisat ?

* * *

(1) "J'aime le sport quand c'est pas trop abusif !" C'est une amie de Denden qui avait sorti ça, complètement hors-sujet : elles parlaient de carte d'identité et de passeport...

Encore une super fin ! Et un Al parano, un ! Et des disputes comme je les aime ! xD

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la suite. *s'incline*

Réponse-review !

The Nymph'ChrisDRENVY : XD Ouais, il se paie des petites sautes d'humeur, enfin vu le bordel qu'il y a dans sa tête depuis qu'il est... bah pas mort x) c'est normal. Enfin je pense ._. je suis pas psychologue hein ! Ah merde, je suis en retard pour le coup x) j'espère que ça s'est bien passé :) C'est parce que c'est glauque que j'ai eu envie de le mettre XD ... dis-toi que si un oiseau s'écrasait vraiment sur la vitre ça pourrait arriver ._. (en fait c'est déjà arrivé mais il avait rebondit sur le crâne sur la vitre et était resté parterre pendant dix minutes avant de se barrer x) ) Merci du com' !

Les traces de sang (ou quoi que ce soit...) sur la vitre semblaient ne pas vouloir s'effacer, aussi Denden frottait dessus énergiquement avec son chiffon et du produit pour vitres.

Denden : *s'encourage toute seule* Je vais y arriver ! Je vais y arriver ! Je vais y arriver !~

Tsu' : Je suis sûre c'est Dark Vador qui les suit !

Yukki : Heu... Non. C'est pas un cross-over avec Star Wars hein !

Tsu' : C'est un biscuit vivant !

Yukki : Qu'est-ce que t'as bouffé ? O.o

Denden : *a pris un gratte-givre* Dégaaaage .

Tsu' : *gueule* MEURTRE À LA PELLE !

Yukki : T'as trop regardé Bernie toi O.o (c'est un film et à un moment ils tuent des gens avec une pelle x') )

Tsu' : Non je l'ai jamais vu.

Yukki : ...

Tsu' : Swag the poule~

Vyvy : *planqué sous la fenêtre et regarde dehors de temps en temps* Je vais mourir...

Yukki : Tu peux pas u.u

Vyvy : Mentalement...

Yukki : Ah, ouais...

On arrête pas les conneries hein x)

À bientôt pour la suite~


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais comme j'ai fait le con en commençant une autre fanfic j'ai un peu tardé... ._. D'ailleurs si ça intéresse quelqu'un, le nom c'est Plus jamais ce cauchemar !.

Réponse-review !

LNC (The Nymph'ChrisDRENVY) : Oui c'est twaaaa xD Je suis content que ça t'aie plu, j'ai ce qui faut pour écrire des conneries faut dire (regard totalement insignifiant vers Tsu' et Denden) *hrm* bref merci de donner ton avis x)

Denden a réussi à décoller l'oiseau qui s'est écrasé sur le goudron de la rue, sous les yeux dégoûtés de tout le monde.

Tsu' : Tiens, une corde. *tend la corde à Yukki*

Yukki : *larmes de crocodile* T'es méchaaaante ToT

Tsu' : Je sais -w-

Vyvy : *écrit sur une feuille, toujours caché sous la vitre*

Denden : T'écris quoi ?

Vyvy : Mon testament.

Denden : T'abandonnes ?

Vyvy : Nan, t'as raison. Je vais plutôt écrire celui du nabot... *prend une autre feuille*

Denden : ... Des fois je ferais mieux de fermer ma gueule.

Vyvy : T'as vu, je donne même des leçons de vie.

Une bosse apparut étrangement sur le crâne de Vyvy et Denden était étrangement en train de se frotter les mains.

Denden : *un marqueur dans la main* Essaie encore de faire ton malin ^-^

Vyvy : J'ai pas besoin de montrer que je suis intelligent, au premier coup d'œil on s'en rend com-

Encore étrangement des traces de feutre apparurent sur sa figure et encore étrangement Denden remettait le bouchon du marqueur.

Denden : *en lui montrant le marqueur* Tu sais où il va atterrir la prochaine fois ? ^-^

Vyvy : *le visage en feu à cause des rapides coup de feutre* Je préfère pas le savoir...

Denden : *aura menaçante* Mais je suis sûre que tu l'as deviné ^-^

Vyvy : Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur d'une gamine de treiz-

Beaucoup plus étrangement le marqueur a disparu des mains de Denden et Vyvy... se tient le cul (empêchez-moi d'écrire ces conneries putain x'DD ceci dit, Denden en est réellement capable... personnellement j'ai jamais eu à tester. heureusement.), d'où dépasse un bouchon de marqueur étrangement ressemblant (par-dessus les fringues hein.). Il se passe des trucs étranges du côté de Vyvy. C'est tellement bizarre, il l'avait pas cherché du tout (hrmenfaitsihrm). (la prochaine fois, on verra ce que Denden peut faire avec des ciseaux d'opération !)

Denden : Et j'ai _quinze_ ans. C'est le chibi qui en a treize.

Yukki : Je fais la taille qu'il faut pour mon âge !

Denden : Crois ce que tu veux~

Yukki : Pourquoi vous êtes si cruelles ? T-T

Injustice !

* * *

Tapis dans l'ombre derrière un arbre, des yeux d'une couleur inhumaine perçaient l'obscurité et observaient, attentifs.

_ T'as pris la carte de cette partie de la région et t'as même pas pensé à celle de cette putain de ville ?!

_ Toi t'as rien à dire porteur de jupe ! On est allés faire des courses et à peine on avait fini que vous vous êtes barrés sans m'attendre !

_ Je vois pas le rapport nain de jardin !

_ J'ai eu le temps de prendre cette carte mais pas l'autre !

_ Ah, mais je crois que je sais pourquoi tu voulais pas partir tout seul... le narga-t-il.

L'homonculus affichait un sourire narquois.

_ C-Comme si tu pouvais le savoir ! fit le blond.

Regard moqueur en coin de l'autre qui marchait à côté de lui.

_ T'avais peur de te perdre ou on t'aurait juste vite manqué ?

_ J'ai pas un sens de l'orientation aussi pourri que ça ! Et le seul qui peut me manquer de vous deux c'est Al ! se défendit-il.

_ Tu voulais juste pas être tout seul en fait... rigola Envy.

_ J'ai pas besoin d'être accompagné !

_ C'est vrai que les enfants doivent pas rester seuls...

_ Je suis pas un gosse ! Et puis le plus jeune ici c'est Al !

_ Je me sens tellement aimé, merci Ed... ironisa son frère d'un ton plat.

_ Lui au moins est beaucoup plus mature que toi.

_ _Tu_ parles de maturité ?

_ Tu sais quel âge j'ai ?!

_ Non !

_ Moi non plus !

Pendant les disputes stupides et habituelles entre les deux, on entendait souvent Al soupirer en se retenant de les frapper une bonne fois pour toute. C'est ce qui arrivait en ce moment-même. Le craquement d'un bâton cassé sous un talon les arrêta dans leur engueulade, et ils se tournèrent vers le côté de la route d'où provenait le bruit.

_ Envy-samaaa ! cria une voix de jeune fille, qui arrivait vers eux en courant.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle sauta sur l'homonculus qui faillit céder sous le poids, ayant toujours le sac sur le dos.

_ T'es qui toi ?! Lâche-moi ! se débattit celui-ci.

Elle répondit d'un petit rire très féminin, sans pour autant le lâcher. Elle avait l'air plutôt jeune, les cheveux blonds tirant vers le brun mi-longs et ondulés, habillée d'un ensemble rouge pastel constitué d'une jupe courte et d'un haut sans manche, avec de simples chaussures plates assorties. L'immortel continuait de se débattre, mais c'est qu'elle était tenace la gamine, et les deux autres qui se foutaient de lui...

_ Aidez-moi au lieu de vous foutre de ma gueule bande de cons ! les engueula-t-il.

_ Personne ne m'empêchera de rester avec mon fiancé ! déclara-t-elle.

_ QUOI ?! hurla-t-il, ce qui le fit tomber cette fois et le sac s'écrasa plus loin.

La mine d'abord choquée, les deux autres éclatèrent ensuite de rire. Fiancé ? Lui ? Qui pouvait bien être cette gamine ? Ladite gamine se releva et leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Je viens juste de le décider~ indiqua-t-elle.

_ Et en quel honneur ?! demanda le malmené après s'être levé et avoir récupéré le sac.

_ Tu es le seul autre homonculus que j'ai vu ici ! s'enthousiasta-t-elle encore.

Tous restèrent bouche bée devant cette révélation.

_ Tu es... Quoi ? Mais tous les autres... hésita-t-il.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Mais c'est pas possible ! On était que sept, et je suis le seul qu'il reste !

_ Sept ? Qui t'a dit ça ? J'ai été créée ici et je n'ai malheureusement jamais croisé d'autres homonculus. dit-elle.

_ Heu... Quoi qu'il en soit,

Il marqua une petite pause avant d'hurler :

_ TU VAS TOUT DE SUITE OUBLIER CETTE HISTOIRE DE FIANÇAILLE !

Elle le dévisagea un instant, puis sourit innocemment.

_ Non. Je suis amoureuse de toi.

Il manqua de s'étouffer à ces paroles. Ed et Al restèrent béats une seconde, puis repartirent dans un fou rire.

_ Vos gueules tous les deux ! leur hurla-t-il.

L'ainé Elric toussota un peu.

_ Et donc, tu veux pas nous dire comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je m'appelle Resya~ répondit-elle joyeusement.

_ Si t'es vraiment une homonculus, t'as quel âge ? questionna Envy.

_ Oh alors je t'intéresse ? espéra-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Jamais. Contente-toi de répondre.

_ J'ai huit ans et mon corps en a treize~

_ T'es... vraiment jeune.

_ Et toi Envy-sama ?~

_ Deux ou trois centaines... Et vire-moi ce "sama" ça m'emmerde plus qu'autre chose !

_ D'accord Chéri~

_ QUOI ?! s'époumonna-t-il.

_ Hihi~ Ça te gêne ?

_ Non ça me dégoûte !

Nouveau fou rire du côté des frères.

_ Fermez-la ! leur hurla-t-il encore.

Et un rire de façon un peu plus "mignonne" (chiante) pour Resya.

_ Mais si t'es une fille... Ton pêché est... la luxure ? tiqua Envy.

_ Oui~

_ Tiens Ed, t'as trouvé une amie. plaisanta Al.

_ Mais je suis pas pervers putain ! se défendit son frère.

_ Ça c'est ce que tu dis... reprit le cadet.

_ Aaal... Viens là que je t'étripe !

Celui-ci partit en courant, suivi d'Ed.

_ Attendez-moi ! fit Envy, et il commença à partir.

Resya s'accrocha à sa taille.

_ Je viens avec vous~ déclara-t-elle.

_ Hors de question ! répliqua-t-il.

Elle leva ses yeux larmoyants vers lui.

_ Tu... Tu m'aimes pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste.

_ Non.

Direct et sec. Elle fondit en larmes.

_ Mais... Pourquoi ? pleura-t-elle.

_ ... C'est pas assez évident ?

Elle s'arrêta soudainement de pleurer, et sembla totalement déterminée.

_ Je resterai même si tu le veux pas ! J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi~

L'envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur n'a jamais été aussi tentante pour le pauvre homonculus. Après reflexion, il avait juste énormément envie de frapper sa tête à elle contre le mur en question. Pourquoi les frères ne reviennent pas ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour besoin de l'aide de ce nabot... Il avait envie de lui frapper la tête aussi à celui-là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit encore plus proche du sol qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Il avait auparavant énormément tué sans aucune gêne, avec du plaisir même, alors pourquoi, maintenant que son envie de sentiments humains avait été découverte et qu'il n'avait plus de raison de se comporter comme un dangereux psychopate, il fallait que cette petite emmerdeuse vienne lui raviver des pulsions meurtrières ? Oui, à ce point. Il était rapidement irritable. Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il était confronté à une situation pareille. Et les deux crétins qui l'ont laissé en plan... D'ailleurs il ferait mieux de les rattraper, il n'était pas sûr de la ville où ils devaient se rendre. Avec la gamine accrochée à lui, ça risquait d'être dur. Il transforma son bras en un énorme pic.

_ Vire de là ou j'hésiterai pas à te transpercer. la menaça-t-il.

Elle ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu. Finalement, le nabot l'aurait engueulé comme pas permis s'il avait le malheur d'être planqué pas loin et de l'avoir vu la dépecer, même s'il l'aurait arrêté avant qu'il ait commencé... Il n'avait pas peur de lui mais... En fait il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Et puis avoir les frères sur le dos serait vraiment chiant. Aurait-il peur qu'ils le laissent ? Il n'eu même pas envie de répondre à cette question. Son bras reprit sa forme d'origine. Autant tenter la manière douce. Il essaya un ton un peu dur. Un peu.

_ Dégage, j'ai déjà le sac sur le dos et il est assez lourd, j'veux pas avoir à supporter un deuxième poids.

Bon, c'était loupé. Qu'importe ce qu'il veuille dire, il garde la façon de parler d'un psychopate tueur en série. C'est comme s'il avait dit "j'ai déjà tué ta mère et ton père, ta petite sœur de cinq mois et ton voisin et je les ai dépecés, alors cours avant que je te coupe les jambes !". Et pourtant elle n'en semblait pas du tout effrayée. Il tenta un pas en avant. La gamine hésita un instant, ne voulant pas le lâcher, puis elle se sépara de sa taille et lui pris le bras. L'autre aurait été presque heureux, si elle ne le touchait plus du tout, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il ne supportait pas les contacts physiques, à part s'il y a du sang... Enfin maintenant il pouvait marcher, ce qu'il fit. Mais c'est qu'elle allait lui tordre le bras cette folle ! Bordel, et il ne savait même où les Elric étaient. Autant continuer sur le chemin.

_ Bah enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?! Ça fait au moins dix minutes qu'on vous attend ! gronda la voix d'un certain nabot un peu plus loin.

_ La ferme, nabot ! répliqua Envy en arrivant vers eux. Elle a pas voulu me lâcher !

Il allait une nouvelle partir dans un fou rire, mais le regard rageur de l'homonculus l'en dissuada.

_ Je te l'ai dit~ intervint Resya. Je resterai jusqu'à ce qu–

_ Ta gueule. claqua Envy.

_ Hihi~ Il est gêné~

_ Jamais je serai gêné par toi.

Les frères ne purent empêcher quelques gloussements qui leurs valurent une aura menaçante en leur direction émanant d'Envy, qui les calma. Ed toussota un peu.

_ Sinon Resya, tu nous as dit que tu avais été créée ici... Comment ? Je veux dire, on n'a jamais entendu parlé d'autres homonculus, et visiblement tu n'es pas Lust puisque tu as huit ans et qu'elle est morte il y a beaucoup moins longtemps que ça...

_ "Lust" ? Vous avez des noms bizarres... constata la fillette.

_ C'est vrai que c'est assez restreint d'être appelé par le nom de son pêché... pouffa Ed.

_ Ferme-la nabot. C'est pas aujourd'hui que je compte changer de nom.

_ De nom de famille peut-être~ minauda Resya.

_ C'est hors de question sale merdeuse ! répliqua le concerné.

_ Hihi~

Il regarda Ed.

_ J'ai le droit de la tuer ?

_ Ah, maintenant c'est moi qui te donne des autorisations ?

Puis Resya.

_ Où est ta pierre ? (1) demanda-t-il avec tout le tact dont il était capable. C'est à dire aucun.

_ Oh~ Tu ne m'as même pas encore fait ta déclaration que tu veux déjà–

_ Ferme-la et réponds juste ! ordonna-t-il, exédé.

Elle lui lança un regard tout à fait innocent puis souleva lentement le bas de son haut.

_ Mais je t'ai pas demandé de te désabiller !– ... putain.

Son tatouage d'Ouroboros se trouvait juste au-dessous de sa poitrine. Elle replaça le vêtement normalement.

_ Ok j'abandonne l'idée de lui arracher...

_ Comment peux-tu penser cela après cette nuit ! Le soir où tu m'as promis de te marier avec moi ! dramatisa-t-elle.

Gros blanc. Les Elric se tournèrent vers Envy, les yeux pleins de sous-entendus.

_ Mais quoi putain ?! Vous voyez pas qu'elle raconte des conneries ?! se défendit ce dernier.

_ Mais ça aurait été tellement romantique... rêvassa-t-elle.

Les frères n'eurent même pas envie de réagir à ça. Pensée générale : en fait elle est juste folle...

Ils décidèrent de continuer le chemin, sait-on jamais si elle se lasserait de les suivre. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Toujours en route pour la prochaine ville, ils se retournaient de temps en temps pour voir si elle n'était pas partie. Malheureusement non. Et quand c'était Envy qui vérifiait, on entendait :

_ Oh~ tu fais attention à ce que je ne me sois pas écartée du chemin ! Tu peux pas me laisser c'est ça~

Il se retournait toujours avant qu'elle ait fini de parler. Au bout d'un moment, son taux de patience pratiquement à bout, il lui demanda où elle habitait.

_ À Anerim.~

_ Ça tombe bien c'est là qu'on va. dit Ed.

_ Vraiment ?~

Elle regarda Envy avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Vous restez combien de temps ?~

_ Assez longtemps pour trouver une rue avec de la circulation et te pousser sur la route.

Il fallait bien qu'elle comprenne qu'il la détestait ! Elle était pénible et collante, qui voudrait être ne serait-ce qu'ami avec ce genre de personne ? Pas lui en tout cas. Et puis tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est de la même espèce est vraiment stupide ! Elle ne le connaissait même pas. Peut-être était-elle juste désespérée d'être seule... Ah non ! Il n'allait quand même pas être compatissant envers elle ! Finalement, il allait abandonner l'idée d'être ne serait-ce que "gentil" avec quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas pour lui, et il se sentait bizarre quand il faisait quelque chose qualifiable de "bien". C'est bien pour ça qu'il ne le faisait que rarement. Quand il y repensait, cette sensation était comparable à ce qu'il ressentait de temps en temps en compagnie des frères. Mais ce n'était pas là ce qui le préocupait présentement, pour le moment il devait se débarrasser de cette gamine affreusement collante. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Anerim, ne restait plus qu'à trouver où habite la gosse et ils seraient tranquilles.

_ Ma maison est un peu éloignée de la ville, il faut prendre par cette rue~ intervint la fillette, indiquant la rue qui partait sur la droite.

_ Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?! l'engueula Envy.

_ Hihi~

Dommage que si peu de voitures passaient par ici aujourd'hui... Les trois garçons ayant la même bonne idée en tête, ils prirent donc sagement la direction que leur avait montré la gamine, pour enfin arriver chez elle au bout de quelques minutes. Un homme guettait à la fenêtre, semblant prêt à défoncer la vitre dès que ce qu'il attendait se pointerait. Resya s'avança vers le pas de la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à grande volée et l'homme qui observait plus tôt l'extérieur prit la fille dans ses bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ! Je m'inquiétais ! pleurnicha-t-il.

_ J'étais juste allée me promener à Ernisat, je te l'ai dit avant de partir ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

_ Oui, pardon.

_ C'est encore elle qui te harcèle, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, sachant par avance la réponse. (problèmes de couple. aaahh lala.)

Il sembla d'un coup en pleine déprime.

_ Oui... confirma-t-il.

_ Ça lui passera ! affirma la jeune fille.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Et qui sont les ces personnes que tu as ramené ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

_ Mon fiancé et ses amis~

Ed et Envy répliquèrent instantanément et simultanément :

_ C'est pas mon ami !

_ Je suis pas ton fiancé ! Enlève-toi ça du crâne !

Pendant qu'Al soupirait encore une fois. L'homme qu'ils jugèrent comme étant son père dévisagea Envy, en s'adressant à Resya :

_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais lesb–

_ Ça suffit les mauvaises blagues ! Je suis un mec, bordel ! enragea Envy.

Ed se foutut de sa gueule et se prit très vite un uppercut assez violent dans la joue. Envy se frotta les mains, une énorme veine menaçant d'éclater sur sa tempe. Le visage de l'homme devint effrayant.

_ Ah oui ? s'assura-t-il, la voix à ton étonnamment grave. Et tu comptes vraiment te marier avec ma fille ?

_ Absolument pas. affirma Envy.

_ T'as pas intérêt...

_ Je la blaire pas.

Pas de réaction, sauf si l'air outragé et l'aura noire émanant de l'homme pouvaient être considérés comme tel.

_ Envy, je crois que c'était la phrase en trop... l'informa Al.

_ Bref, on se casse. dit Envy.

_ Vous êtes un alchemiste ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Ed qui n'a même pas été vu se relever, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Oui, pourquoi donc ? répondit-t-il, interpellé.

_ Eh bien, on a été assez étonnés de savoir qu'il existait plus de sept homonculus... expliqua-t-il.

_ Sept ? Quoi, à propos de ceux qui voulaient faire une pierre philosophale en tuant toute la population d'Amestris ?

_ Heu, oui.

_ Ces enfoirés ! Si j'en avais un sous la main... enragea-t-il en faisant mine d'écraser un petit bonzhomme invisible entre ses grandes mains.

Envy éternua.

_ À tes souhaits. dit poliment Edward. Attends, pourquoi je dis ça, moi ? Mais à tes _emmerdes_ connard !

_ Enfoiré, c'est parce que je t'ai pas dit "merci" c'est ça ?!

_ Exactement ! Et même, t'es pas poli alors c'est tout dans ta tronche. répliqua le blond.

_ Je connais vos disputes avec des insultes mais celle-là est vraiment la plus pathétique... commenta Al.

_ C'est Envy qui a commencé. accusa Ed.

_ C'est toi qui m'a souhaité des emmerdes ! se défendit l'homonculus.

_ C'est toi qui a éternué !

_ Et je t'ai pas demandé de réagir !

_ Fermez-la bande de gamins. ordonna platement Al.

Étrangement le silence se fit. C'est qu'il pouvait être très persuasif. Surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'Al pourrait leur si ils continuaient à foutre le bordel. Mais ça semblait faire peur. Le plus jeune poussa son frère et l'homonculus dans le dos pour les faire avancer, s'excusant auprès du père de Resya pour leur stupidité, et ils partirent. Une fois en ville, Al retira ses mains de leurs dos pour leur mettre une claque chacun derrière la tête.

_ AIE ! firent les deux en parfaite synchronisation.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça Al ? demanda son frère.

_ Ce sera ça à chaque fois que vous foutrez le bordel. Maintenant on va manger j'ai faim. déclara-t-il, et il partit devant.

Les deux autres étaient restés béats.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Envy.

_ Je crois qu'il est juste content. dit Ed.

Petite pause.

_ Ah. fit Envy pour toute réaction.

_ Oui. "Ah". Je sais pas trop ce qu'on peut en dire d'autre. confirma le blond.

L'autre se tourna vers lui.

_ T'es d'accord avec moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

_ Non.

_ Alors pourquoi t'as dit–

_ Moi aussi j'ai faim ! s'exclama l'ainé Elric, et il partit rejoindre son frère.

_ Bordel de nabot ! insulta Envy tout en les rattrapant.

Ne restait plus qu'à compter l'argent disponible dans le porte-monnaie. Envy proposa d'aller voler la caisse d'un magasin pas loin au cas où il manquerait un peu. L'idée fut directement désapprobée et il faillit être attaché à sa chaise dans la petite pizzeria.

* * *

(1) Je crois qu'on aurait tous répondu "in your ASS !", peu importe dans quelle langue x)

Non, je ne sais pas si il y avait des pizzerias dans ces années-là mais je vous le dis ON S'EN FICHE C'EST UNE FANFIC. Donc fuck les anachronismes x)

Réponses-reviews ! (en exclusivité mon record de la plus longue réponse !)

The Nymph'Chris DRENVY : xD ... Et c'est qui cette personne de seize avec qui il peut se mettre selon toi ? x) Nan nan il se l'est enlevé tout seul c'est bon x'D et je crois pas qu'il t'aurait laissée faire... x) Des fanboys ? Ouais remarque vu l'androgyne xD

Vyvy : Va te faire foutre sale nain !

Bah moi je suis pas un fanboy hein u.u

Vyvy : *se met debout sur le fauteuil de Denden avec une pose de conquérant* Prosterne-toi morveux !

*lui plante un crayon dans le pli du genou*

Vyvy : oAo ... *se rétame*

HayliaMani : Merci, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un avis sur l'ensemble de la fanfic, que tu dises ce que tu as ou pas aimé. Resya est juste là pour... rah j'aime pas tout raconter x) enfin, un des buts principaux de l'histoire est de faire comprendre à Envy que, comme tout être vivant, il possède sa propre âme. C'est pour ça que comme pas mal d'histoires, les personnages rencontrent des gens qui vont les aider à atteindre leurs objectifs et leur faire rentrer dans le crâne ce qu'ils ont du mal à accepter, et leur faire accepter aussi donc. Lyris, étant sous forme spectrale, pouvait sentir son âme, c'est bien qu'il en a une. Enuro est là pour faire comprendre aussi que même en étant pas humain, on peut être aimé. Resya pour dire qu'il n'y a pas que les homonculus de FMA qui existent, je sais que ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde qu'on mélange la réalité à l'histoire mais c'est une fanfiction, l'auteur en fait ce qu'il veut. D'ailleurs si t'es intéressée par les démons etc, va voir le lien du blog sur le sujet qui est sur le profil de Denden. Alors les conneries de Denden, Tsu', Yukki et nos persos préférés c'est juste pour rajouter de la connerie, c'est "hors-fanfic" si tu veux. Ce sont juste des petites histoires débiles pour ceux qui aiment, et j'aime bien faire des intros avec .w. Après si ça te plaît pas tu lis ce que tu veux hein, c'est pas parce que ça y est que c'est obligatoire xD Je suis désolé que ça passe mal sur les mobiles, je regarderai avec le portable de Denden pour voir comment ça rend. Je vais même le faire maintenant tiens x) -quelques minutes après- Si on a une bonne connexion ça passe. J'admets quand même que ça doit être assez pénible de lire sur un téléphone, là je suis juste passé vite fait mais j'imagine que ça doit être chiant. Il fallait attendre un peu pour l'explication, tu sais que tu as posté ta review quand seulement la moitié du chapitre était parue. Pour les frères, c'est juste pour dire que des yeux jaunes ne sont pas censés être humains (mais je suis d'accord, il y a des exceptions). Enfin je sais que dans pas mal de mangas tout est exagéré, par exemple dans Naruto, le chakra n'est pas aussi simple à maîtriser, et c'est d'ailleurs pratiquement impossible pour un humain. D'ailleurs, il ne me semble pas que ça ait été précisé dedans, mais Naruto n'est pas un humain, c'est un hybride de renard et d'humain, 50/50 je dirais. On ne s'improvise pas Jinchûriki, il faut un corps spécial, et Naruto étant né avec un corps de cette nature peut supporter la puissance Kurama, qui, étant donc lié à lui, lui a "refilé" ses gènes de démon-renard. Pareil pour FMA : il faut énormément l'avoir étudiée pour tenter d'utiliser l'alchemie. Et comme il faut utiliser de l'antimatière (ce que j'ai déjà expliqué dans un autre chapitre, mais je n'en ai mis que ce que je sais, c'est à dire pas grand chose ^-^"), c'est plutôt hors de porté d'un humain. Dans un manga tout est arrangé selon l'auteur, un humain peut difficilement faire ça. Ah, et dans Naruto, celui-ci aurait pour élément l'air, mais en réalité un Jinchûriki est apte à utiliser les cinq éléments (feu, terre, eau, air et électricité) ou du mois a une affinité avec tous, l'antimatière aussi d'ailleurs. Et les attaques "Bijû dama" (ou "orbe des Bijû") sont faites d'antichakra, aussi appelé antimatière, l'inverse de la matière donc, qui est assez destructrice... Bref pour y revenir : tu n'aimes pas Resya ? Moi non plus ! Et comme personne n'aime cette petite merdeuse, elle va vite gerter xD Ne t'inquiète pas je ne le prends pas mal du tout.

Et au cas où : un homonculus est un être au corps artificiellement créé, il y a une façon de créer un corps de ce type-là en alchemie, et une pierre philosophale le maintient résistant et puissant. Un homonculus a bien un pêché propre à lui-même qui reste un des sept capitaux. Un homonculus, contrairement à ce qui peut être pensé, possède bien une âme comme chaque être vivant. Et malheureusement, une vraie pierre philosophale est vraiment faite avec des âmes.

Je sais pas si quelqu'un aura tout suivi, mais je pense que j'ai répondu à tout xD

Pas de dialogue pour cette fois, cette réponse a déjà pris pas mal de place et de toute façon je suis cre-vé. D'ailleurs ces dialogues j'espère que vous les aimez, sinon ça sert à rien. (c'est surtout pour rajouter de la connerie à cette histoire)

Dites-le si vous voulez savoir ce qu'Envy avait écrit sur son testament et celui d'Ed (qu'il a pas eu le temps de finir)... bah oui, des conneries, mais encore... xD (ça remplacera peut-être le dialogue du début du prochain chapitre)

Et je crois que vous aurez compris que j'adore écrire sur ces trois-là x) ils peuvent faire tellement de conneries.

Ah ! Et si quand je parle de trucs qui peuvent vous paraître fous ou juste bizarres, allez voir le blog dont le lien est sur le profil de Denden.

En espérant que vous soyez ouverts d'esprit !

Bye :3


	8. Chapter 8

Saluuut \o/

Je sais que le dernier chapitre était pas terrible, mais j'avais envie de rajouter une petite merdeuse. Voilà. Vous avez le droit de gueuler.

Chapitre complet en un coup pour une fois !

Réponse-review~

Vivianne95 : Normal, je suis bizarre 8) "Updates"... Si tu dis ça parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mis de chapitre... J'étais à seeeec ToT Et à chaque fois que je demande des avis, personne n'a jamais d'idées x) Et aussi parce que j'ai plus vraiment internet, et ça m'encourage pas à continuer puisque je peux pas poster T.T

Enfin voilà, je crois que c'est l'intro la plus courte que j'ai faite o.o Applaudissements s'il-vous-plaît !

*grillons*

... Allez vous faire foutre. *se casse* (oui, susceptible x) )

Comme toujours, on retrouve les pensées un peu chelous d'Envy -incompréhensibles même...-, méfiantes d'Al, et un mélange des deux pour Ed. Comment je peux avoir des idées pareilles xD Faut déjà être timbré pour les imaginer en voyage tous les trois, mais encore plus pour l'écrire x) Enfin je sais pas si je suis le seul à l'avoir fait hein x)

Pour l'indication de temps, ça commence au lendemain du dernier chapitre, vers midi. Et des surnoms débiles s'il-vous-plaît x')

Est-ce que j'ai besoin de prévenir des débilités que renferme cette fanfic ?

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Le duel de regards obscurs continuait, quelques minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis que les iris s'étaient croisées. Il aurait ce qu'il voulait, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendra. L'autre paire d'yeux se contentait de répondre à cet envoi froid, c'est ainsi que cet échange glacial s'éternisait. Elle restait de marbre, mais à l'intérieur elle s'impatientait au plus haut point. Il n'allait tout de même pas y passer la journée ! Un soudain éclatement de voix suivant le tintement de l'ouverture de la porte le fit sursauter :

_ Bordel Envy, il faut pas dix minutes pour acheter trois pauvres sandwichs ! Je te rappelle qu'on t'attend dehors, couillon !

En récupérant finalement le sachet que la boulangère lui tendait depuis dix minutes –ce qui lui valut une horrible crampe au bras– et lui donnant l'argent, il décida de reporter cette bataille de regard plus tard et avec une autre personne. En l'occurrence un certain nabot blond qui lui avait fait terminer plus tôt que prévu celle-là. Pour la peine, même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment prévu et que c'était seulement pour l'emmerder, il lui avait pris le sien avec des morceaux de crevette. Niark. (NDA : voilà, c'était mon petit délire.)

_ J'ai encore mes yeux, je savais où était la porte, t'avais pas besoin de venir me chercher.

Ed le regarda depuis sa marche, un peu plus en hauteur, ils s'étaient installés sur un petit escalier à l'entrée d'un parc, le sac avait été posé – jeté – au sol.

_ L'horloge de la ville était juste à côté, on a pu voir dix minutes passer dessus et toi derrière la vitre qui fixait la boulangère. C'était quoi ? Un concours de statue ? On devrait faire pareil, mais seulement pour la bouche, comme ça on t'entendrait moins !

Il continua de manger, et finit par trouver étrange que l'homonculus ne lui réplique pas. Il reporta donc encore son regard sur lui, qui semblait le fixer. Il lui en voulait ou quoi ?

_ ... Quoi ? réagit le blond.

_ Chut ! On parle pas pendant une bataille de regard. ordonna l'autre.

Ed resta consterné quelques secondes, puis cligna des yeux.

_ ... De quoi ?

_ T'as interrompu celle que je faisais avec l'autre bonne femme, donc logiquement je la termine avec toi.

_ Si tu veux, mais j'aimerais bien manger là...

_ Bah mange.

_ Arrête de me fixer !

_ Quoi ? Ça te crispe ? T'as peur d'être constipé ?

Envy rigola de sa propre connerie, pendant qu'Ed roula des yeux puis continua son repas, pour finalement se rendre compte de la présence d'une certaine garniture dans son sandwich.

_ Des crev... marmonna-t-il. Envyyy...

Il associa son ton menaçant à un regard très mauvais envers le nommé.

_ Hm ? fit-il la bouche pleine.

Il comprit où voulait en venir le nabot et avala sa bouchée.

_ J'ai cru que tu le finirais sans t'en rendre compte. pouffa-t-il.

Sentant que la situation allait une nouvelle fois dégénérer, Alphonse se tourna vers eux, lui était assis une marche plus bas que son frère. Une émanation noire refit les contours de son corps et s'étala vers les deux gueuleurs. Envy le regarda.

_ Tiens Nyanko (1) tu veux faire une bataille de regard ? demanda-t-il, et sans attendre de réponse il le regarda mal aussi.

Pensant faire un simple jeu – pour lui, oui, c'est un jeu... – , Envy lui envoyait le même regard froid que plus tôt à la boulangère, et Alphonse lui répondait, mais bien plus fort. L'aura noire s'échappant de lui s'obscurcissait de plus en plus, devant ce visage pire qu'effrayant qui était ombré de tous côtés et dont les yeux étaient devenus noirs avec un éclat rouge vif qui remplaçait les pupilles, l'homonculus commença à flécher, quelques gouttes de sueur apparent sur les côtés de son visage. Et, d'une voix quelques peu tremblante et peu convaincue :

_ Euh... c'est pour jouer, Nyank...

L'intensité obscure s'accentua encore avec l'éclat écarlate et il baissa les yeux. S'il avait pris la forme d'un chien il serait parti en courant la queue entre les jambes. Ed allait commencer à pouffer, mais son frère se tourna vers lui, ce qui l'en dissuada rapidement. Puis l'énergie sombre se dissipa et son émetteur se contenta de continuer à manger tranquillement. Un silence sans précédent s'abattit sur eux jusqu'à la fin de leur repas.

xXxXxXx

La feuille de format A2 était plutôt pénible à déplier, mais aussi à tenir avec seulement deux mains, trop grande, elle ne cessait de se plier et se froisser.

_ Y'a pas une table par ici, qu'on puisse la poser ?! demanda Edward, énervé par une simple feuille.

Une main enleva la sienne de la partie droite et empoigna le papier pour l'étirer un peu plus. Le blond ne prit pas la peine de regarder la personne qui venait de l'aider et chercha une certaine ville sur la carte.

_ Je sais que les crevettes ne parlent pas, mais je pensais pas que tu serais à fond dans le rôle. dit une voix à ton sarcastique à côté de lui.

_ Bordel Envy qu'est-ce que tu veux enc-...

Il se rendit compte de sa présence sur la même marche que lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blasée et énervée.

_ Ça m'intéresse de savoir où je me trouve et où on va aller. répondit simplement l'autre.

_ On est à Anerim, la gamine l'a dit hier. Et on l'a entendu pas mal de fois à l'auberge, t'es si peu attentif ?

_ Oui.

L'homonculus posa le doigt de sa main libre sur la carte.

_ C'est là.

_ Je sais.

_ Ça fait cinq minutes que tu cherchais au mauvais endroit, me fais pas croire que tu le savais, nabot.

_ JE SUIS PAS PETIT ! barda Edward.

_ C'est ça, c'est les autres qui sont trop grands. rigola Envy.

_ Exactement.

_ Baka-chibi.

_ Travesti.

_ Nain.

_ Plante verte.

_ Tu veux des échasses ?

_ Tu veux du rouge à lèvres ?!

Trop occupés à se gueuler dessus, ils ne virent pas Alphonse leur prendre la carte des mains. Il prit un feutre dans le sac et étala la carte contre un mur proche, puis traça leur parcours jusqu'à maintenant. D'abord Siventra, puis la forêt Nisembur, ensuite Ernisat, et enfin Anerim. Leur prochaine destination était Ilyoci. Cette ville était plutôt éloignée, ils allaient devoir prendre le train. Heureusement qu'ils avaient encore pas mal d'argent de leurs missions à l'armée, même si le Colonel était assez radin, ce qui pouvait être compréhensible puisqu'Edward détruisait souvent quelques bâtiments... Il replia la carte et regarda les deux énergumènes continuer de se chamailler. Des fois, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi son frère avait décidé de prendre Envy avec eux. Surtout quand il les voyait se disputer. Et puis, il leur sortait des trucs bizarres. Comme pour la couleur de leurs yeux. Ils sont jaunes, oui et alors ? Leur père aussi avait les iris de cette teinte. Et d'après l'homonculus, ils ne seraient pas humains ? N'importe quoi ! Il faudra qu'il lui demande d'expliquer le fond de sa pensée. À les regarder comme ça, on se demande s'ils se détestent vraiment ou s'ils se comportent seulement comme des amis qui se chamaillent. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'ils avaient été ennemis, et ne peut s'empêcher de se méfier de l'homonculus. Quand on y réfléchit, c'est vrai que le "père" n'étant plus, aucun plan pour voler des âmes ne pouvait être inventé, et sans toute la clique d'homonculus, n'aurait pas pu être exécuté... Son frère lui avait bien expliqué qu'il s'était fait monté la tête et en était venu au point d'haïr les humains en les jalousant, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était beaucoup moins méchant, mais était devenu apparemment plus con... D'ailleurs il l'avait pas appelé "Nyanko" ? Ce sera quoi après ? Félix ? Moustache ?

_ Moustache... murmura Al pour lui-même. Je deviens aussi con que lui...

À côté de lui, les effusions d'insultes toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres semblaient s'être enfin arrêtées. Les deux se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux. Puis tournèrent vivement la tête dans des côtés opposés, l'air boudeur. De vrais gamins.

_ On y va ? proposa le plus jeune des trois.

Pas de réponse.

_ Si vous vous faites la gueule, ça sert à rien de rester à côté l'un de l'autre. soupira-t-il.

En effet, les marches n'étaient pas spécialement grandes, et ils étaient tous les deux pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre. Ces deux-là se tournèrent d'ailleurs finalement vers le cadet Elric.

_ On est pressés ? demanda l'homonculus.

_ On connaît pas les horaires de train, donc on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant. répondit Al.

Semblant avoir eu une idée fabuleuse, Envy regarda Ed en faisant un sourire qui exprimait bien une idée, mais dans le genre stupide. Ce qui décrocha une voix on ne peut plus blasée du blond.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as encore espèce de taré ?

_ J'ai trouvé d'autres surnoms qui t'iraient bien.

_ Ta gueule.

Prenant sa forme de chat, transformation qui lui aura fait perdre le pantalon qui tomba sur la marche inférieure, il regarda malicieusement celui qui était assis près de lui.

_ Ebi-chan~ (2)miaula-t-il, puis il lui sauta sur l'épaule et lui mordilla l'oreille.

_ Enfoiré !

Expression mi-amusée et mi-blasée d'Al qui regardait son frère se débattre face au chat qui s'agrippait à sa veste. Cependant, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce chat. Il se trompait, n'est-ce pas ?...

_ Envy ? appela Al.

Le nommé arrêta tout mouvement et porta ses pupilles fendues vers lui. Et se souvint qu'il avait pris cette forme devant lui à son insu. Merde. Il reprit sa forme humaine, sans faire attention au fait qu'il était sur le nabot. Nabot qui tomba en arrière, écrasé par le poids de l'homonculus à moitié étalé sur lui, et eut la chance de ne pas se prendre l'angle d'une marche supérieure.

_ Mais dégage ! gueula Ed.

La transformation précipitée et non réfléchie avait laissé à l'homonculus ses oreilles et sa queue de chat. S'en rendant compte au bout de quelques secondes, le visage étonné, il leva une main vers le dessus de sa tête, et du bout de l'index, toucha une des oreilles, qui réagit d'un petit mouvement rapide. Il refit ce geste plusieurs fois encore, puis quitta son air consterné pour tourner la tête vers celui qui lui servait actuellement de matelas, le même sourire que plus tôt collé sur la figure. Un sourire débile.

_ J'ai choppé une crevette ~ miaula-t-il.

_ Et moi je me fais écraser par un palmier complètement con. Dégage !

_ Tu sais que les chats mangent les crevettes ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

_ Et alors ? Ça me concerne pas, imbécile. T'es lourd !

Voyant que le petit blond était vraiment écrasé, il se leva.

_ Heu... C'était pas voulu, hein. dit-il.

_ C'est ça. Et moi je vais pas faire exprès de te coller mon poing sur la figure aussi.

_ N-non ! Sérieusement ! se défendit-il.

Sa mine catastrophée lui affirma que le semi-chat ne mentait pas.

_ Comment c'est arrivé alors ?

_ ...

Alphonse était juste à côté, il ne pouvait pas le dire maintenant... À moins que.

_ Oh un attroupement de chats là-bas ! lança-t-il en pointant du doigt la rue derrière l'adorateur de chats.

Qui se retourna malgré lui, et Envy en profita pour attraper la manche de la veste de son frère et l'emmener en haut des escaliers en courant, lui n'a pas eu le temps de protester.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

_ Sht !

Ses oreilles se baissèrent et il lui expliqua.

_ C'est ton frère en fait... Quand on l'avait perdu à Ernisat, j'avais pris la forme d'un chat pour entendre un maximum de bruits, je suis monté sur un toit et quand je l'ai trouvé, j'y suis allé directement. Il était avec plein de chats et leur parlait... Et je sais pas si j'ai pas entendu des trucs qu'il aurait aimé que personne ne sache, parce que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter... N-ne lui dis pas hein !

Peinant à comprendre ce que l'homonculus venait de lui dire, il fallut quelques secondes à Edward pour réagir. Réaction qui fut de tendre une main devant les yeux d'Envy et de l'agiter comme s'il était dans la Lune.

_ ... Tu fais quoi là ? demanda celui-ci.

_ Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de l'homonculus le plus débile qui existe ?!

_ Gluttony était bien plus con que moi...

Il le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Et tu te sens mal de l'avoir entendu dire ces choses qui devaient pas être entendues ?

_ Euh... Je crois.

_ Je pensais pas que toi tu pouvais culpabiliser.

_ C'est quoi ça ? demanda l'autre, incrédule.

_ Que tu te sens coupable.

_ ... En gros ?

_ T'as fait une connerie et tu regrettes.

Petit silence.

_ Attends, "regrettes" ? se répéta le blond. Effectivement, tu ressens des trucs sans t'en rendre compte.

_ Je me sens vraiment très con pour le coup.

Encore petit silence.

_ On redescend ? proposa l'homme-chat.

Revenus au bas des marches, Alphonse les attendait, visiblement assez blasé de leur comportement.

_ Vous étiez où ? demanda celui-ci.

_ En haut. dit Envy, dont la queue féline se mouvait nerveusement. On va où du coup ? changea-t-il de sujet.

Alphonse ne chercha même pas à savoir à propos de quoi ils avaient encore dû se disputer pour la énième fois, et se contenta de répondre.

_ Ilyoci.

_ C'est loin ?

_ Ouais. On va devoir prendre le train.

Puis il le dévisagea. Ou plus exactement, il avait un regard incertain envers les attributs félins qui ornaient la tête et le coccyx de l'homonculus, qui comprit son air interrogatif.

_ Quand je me transforme trop rapidement il peut rester des traces de la forme que j'avais juste avant. Ça partira dans quelques heures. expliqua-t-il.

_ Tu peux pas changer de forme ou les enlever ?

_ Non.

_ Bah tiens, on va pouvoir l'appeler "chaton" maintenant. ricana Ed.

Le "chaton" se tourna vers lui.

_ Les chatons aussi aiment les crevettes ~

_ Oh putain... eut-il tout juste le temps de dire avant qu'un taré à moitié chat ne lui saute dessus et le fasse une nouvelle fois tomber en arrière.

_ Je garde aussi l'instinct de l'animal dont j'ai pris la forme... Donc si je me persuade que tu es une crevette, t'es dans la merde.

_ Sauf que je ne ressemble pas du tout à une putain de crevette.

_ Envy, lâche-le... soupira Al.

_ Tu veux un câlin aussi Nyanko ? ~ miaula le neko-Envy.

_ ... Non.

Le pire c'est qu'il avait l'air content de lui. Il était vraiment devenu un chat ? À quelques détails près physiquement, mais il se comportait vraiment comme tel. En temps normal, il n'aurait certainement pas cette façon de parler, qui était très joueuse, à la différence de d'habitude qui était soit sarcastique, soit menaçante. Et ils allaient devoir le supporter en chat pendant plusieurs heures... Combien exactement ? L'homonculus semblait prêt à sauter sur la moindre feuille morte emportée par le vent, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il comprenne ce qu'on lui dit.

_ Allez bouge, sinon on les aura jamais ces horaires de train ! se débattit pour au moins la troisième fois celui qui était censé ressembler à une crevette.

_ Mh... Ok.

Le "chat" se releva, laissant l'ancien alchemiste se remettre debout.

_ Il est passé où le... se souvint-il.

Le pauvre jogging était abandonné sur la marche la plus basse. Il roula des yeux et alla le récupérer, puis le tendit à son actuel propriétaire, qui, pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, était parti emmerder son frère. C'est à dire qu'il lui avait aussi sauté dessus et ne voulait plus le laisser se relever. Il s'approcha et l'attrapa par la peau du cou pour le virer du ventre de son cadet.

_ Arrête d'emmerder le monde et remets ça.

Il considéra l'objet.

_ Bah pourquoi ?

_ Pour cacher ta marque abruti.

Il se rhabilla sans plus de commentaire.

_ Al, on est bien fin printemps là ? demanda Ed, sait-on jamais.

_ Oui... Pourquoi ?

_ Nan mais qu'il soit pas en chaleur, j'ai pas envie de lui courir après pour pas qu'il viole une pauvre fille qui a rien demandé.

Tout simplement. Puis d'un air concerné et plein de réflexion :

_ On fait quoi si on passe à côté d'un bar à putes ?

Qui lui valut une bonne claque à l'arrière du crâne par son frère.

_ C'est pas un pervers comme toi.

_ Je suis pas un pervers ! !

xXxXxXx

Enfin arrivés à la gare, ils allèrent consulter le panneau des horaires. Envy, en bon chat qu'il était devenu, commença à s'éloigner des frères pendant qu'ils cherchaient le prochain train pour Ilyoci, attiré par une odeur de nourriture qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Ne voyant plus l'énergumène près d'eux, Ed le chercha du regard. Il n'était pas bien loin, ses oreilles étaient repérables derrière le petit groupe de personnes juste à côté. Il alla le récupérer et retourna au panneau, son frère l'interrogeant du regard.

_ Tu veux qu'on te mette une laisse ou quoi ?

_ Pourquoi j'aurais envie d'une laisse ? C'est pour les chiens, non ?

_ Alors te barre pas comme ça sans prévenir ! Imbécile. Ça va durer encore combien de temps ?

_ La seule fois que ça m'est arrivé, c'est resté pendant tout le reste de la journée. Quand je m'étais réveillé le lendemain c'était parti.

_ Au moins t'arrives toujours à réfléchir un minimum.

Al leur informa de l'heure du train le plus tôt pour la ville, qui était dans un quart d'heure à peine. Du temps qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un banc, l'homonculus était une nouvelle fois parti satisfaire sa curiosité.

_ On a pas oublié un truc ? demanda Ed à son frère, pris d'une étrange sensation de vide. Ça me paraît très silencieux malgré le bordel de la gare...

Petit temps de réflexion.

_ Merde on a encore perdu Cheshire ! s'écria Al.

Nous zapperons ce passage identique au précédent. Le temps de retrouver le chat, le train était arrivé. Ed récupéra le sac à la hâte sur son dos et Al attrapa rapidement le poignet d'Envy pour éviter de le perdre une nouvelle fois, puis ils se précipitèrent dans le premier wagon venu qu'un employé de la gare ferma juste après leur passage.

_ J'ai faaiim ~ se plaignit Envy une fois sur son siège, à côté d'Alphonse, comme lors de leur dernier voyage en train, bien sûr le sac est aussi positionné de cette même façon, pour ne pas réjouir Edward.

_ Dors et fais pas chier ! ordonna Edward, déjà blasé de l'homonculus.

_ T'es pas sympa ! !

_ J'm'en fous !

Voilà une nouvelle virée ferroviaire qui promet encore.

* * *

(1) "Nyanko" est un peu l'équivalent de "minou" en japonais. C'était soit ça soit Neko-chan ou Chaton x') j'ai des idées débiles, oui. Bonne barre en l'écrivant x'D comme un peu toutes les conneries de cette fanfic penserez-vous x)

(2) Ebi : crevette. C'était assez évident mais bon x)

Et vous connaissez très certainement le chat de Cheschire !

Désolé les gens, je dois finir ce chapitre de cette façon, faute de devoir le publier dans un bus qui a la wi-fi, et c'est vraiment pas pratique d'écrire dans un bus x) non en un mois j'ai pas pu le poster avant u.u ce chapitre est sans doute un peu baclé, je l'ai terminé à la va-vite :/

Pour Plus jamais ce cauchemar, le chapitre est pas encore fini et je sais pas quand j'aurais internet pour le poster.

Niveau débilité, je sais pas laquelle est la pire entre L'âme n'est pas qu'aux humains et Plus jamais ce cauchemar ! x)

Je sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura en tout, mais cette fanfic peut pas durer trop longtemps non plus. Enfin je pense pas faire plus de quinze chapitres quoi.

À bientôt ~


End file.
